Derrière la porte du placard
by Paloma-Swan
Summary: Severus voulait juste oublier... En acceptant de travailler chez les Dursley, il était persuadé de ne plus se retrouver mêler à d'étranges affaires malsaines. Mais il se trompait... Quel est le terrible secret qui se cache derrière la porte du placard ? Et si c'était un petit garçon aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa Lily ? Que faire avec ce secret ? - UA, Harry/Severus Mentor -
1. Derrière les barreaux de la cellule

**Diclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je réutilise le monde merveilleux qu'elle a crée afin de prolonger le voyage dans cet univers magique... Je ne touche aucun gallion avec ce texte.

**Harry/Severus Mentor** dans un **Univers Alternatif** sans magie.

Dans ce chapitre, on découvre la condition de Severus dans sa prison. C'est une sorte de prologue car on n'est pas tout à fait dans le cœur de l'histoire et que notre cher Harry Potter entrera dans le chapitre deux. Mais cela nous laisse l'occasion de voir un Severus différent...

Enjoy et Review !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Derrière les barreaux de la cellule**

Severus se tourna et ses yeux vides se posèrent sur le mur. Il n'essaya même pas de fermer ses paupières, il ne dormait plus depuis trop longtemps. Le dos raide, les muscles contractés, la mâchoire serrée, il essayait de respirer calmement. Bien sûr, il n'y arrivait pas non plus. Chaque respiration lui brûlait le cœur, comme si la mort le punissait d'être encore en vie. Mais il n'était pas réellement coupable… Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout simplement arrêter sa respiration et passer de l'autre côté pour _la_ rejoindre. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Rien n'était simple.

« Rogue ! »

Severus tourna lentement la tête vers la voix et il plissa légèrement les yeux. Le problème, dans les prisons, c'est qu'il ne faisait jamais nuit. Il ne faisait pas réellement jour non plus. En fait, c'était comme se retrouver coincer dans un monde parallèle. Un monde de brouillard éternel, entre la vie et la mort, où le seul pouvoir de nos erreurs passées pouvait nous torturer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que notre âme quitte définitivement notre corps. Il n'en était pas encore là, mais il s'en approchait… Inexorablement.

Severus distingua donc du premier coup, sans avoir besoin de forcer, le gardien dans la pénombre. Un jeune garçon roux, un peu maigre, qui répondait au nom de Percy Weasley. Il se pavanait avec son trousseau de clés comme s'il était le seigneur des lieux. Les règles de sécurités étaient strictes et elles obligeaient les gardiens à laisser les clés dans une pièce inaccessible aux prisonniers. Mais comme les effectifs étaient réduits et que les prisons débordaient, personne ne faisaient vraiment attention à ce jeune imprudent. S'il se faisait attaquer, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème… Après tout, c'était des choses qui arrivaient, dans les prisons. Le risque du métier, sans doute.

« Debout Rogue ! »

Pour bien se faire comprendre, Percy frappa une bonne dizaine de coups sur l'épaisse porte de métal. Dans les prisons, il n'y avait jamais de silence non plus. De jour comme de nuit, on entendait les éternels cris, les éternuements et parfois même les pleurs, en cachette lorsque personne ne regardait. Malgré cela, le tambourinement violent sur la porte résonna dans tout le secteur sud. La couchette au-dessus de Severus grinça, menaçant de s'effondrer sous le poids du compagnon de cellule. Il avait été réveillé ! Severus grogna… Il allait encore se prendre quelques coups dans la douche, il n'y échapperait pas. Cinq ans auparavant, il aurait rendu chaque coup qu'on oserait lui infliger. Il avait juré que plus personne ne le frapperait… Mais dorénavant, il s'en fichait ! Qu'on lui en mette plein la gueule, et ça lui assurait un moment de calme dans l'infirmerie de la prison. Et la douleur l'empêcherait de ruminer… C'était déjà ça de pris.

Percy ouvrit le premier sasse à peine assez grand pour faire tenir deux personnes de taille moyenne, et il referma les deux verrous qui bloquaient la porte derrière lui. Il ouvrait à présent la porte de la cellule et Severus décida de se lever. Les bleus qui parsemaient son corps l'élancèrent soudainement, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était déjà assez horrible comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. En plus, il y était habitué.

Debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, Severus releva la tête dans une position de défit. Ridicule, son teint blafard et sa respiration sifflante montraient qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Percy ne s'en préoccupa absolument pas, et il l'attrapa violemment par le bras. Qu'il s'effondre s'il le voulait, de toutes les manières, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur… Il le secoua encore plus fort, incessible aux gémissements du prisonnier.

« Maître Dumbledore souhaite vous voir… gronda-t-il de sa voix trop fluette pour le métier. »

Il avait littéralement craché la dernière phrase, se demandant sans doute pourquoi un avocat poursuivait son travail la nuit, osant déranger l'ensemble de la prison. Et Severus le pensait également. Pourquoi ?

« Vos gueules ! hurla un prisonnier. Y'en a qui dorment ici ! »

Percy resserra son emprise sur le bras meurtri de Severus, comme pour lui faire payer le dérangement. Il n'y était pour rien, lui aussi aurait bien voulu se reposer quelques heures avant la séance de douche du matin. Il en toucherait quelques mots à Dumbledore… Etrange personnage. Il semblait persuadé d'avoir le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire libérer Severus. Mais personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il était emprisonné par ses propres démons et la liberté ne lui apporterait qu'un sentiment de lassitude supplémentaire. Il allait lui dire… Il ne devait plus perdre son temps pour lui. Il était déjà perdu. Et cela depuis longtemps.

Percy lia les mains de Severus dans son dos par des menottes trop serrées. Elles lui écorchaient les poignets, mais il ne releva même pas ce léger détail. Son corps entier hurlait de douleur, alors ce n'était pas une brûlure supplémentaire au niveau des mains qui allait le faire pleurer. Tous les prisonniers avaient des marques au niveau des poignets, c'était un signe de reconnaissance. Il marchait derrière le gardien, la tête haute. Au moins, la prison ne lui avait pas enlevé sa dignité… Pour le moment.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment qui parut interminable à Severus. Sans doute à cause des tapes que lui portait Percy dans le dos, en plein sur un hématome de son dos meurtri, pour le faire avancer plus vite. Ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher à tout moment… Peut-être aurait-il dû essayer de lutter contre son compagnon de cellule pour garder un morceau de son repas ? Non, de toutes les façons, il n'y aurait pas touché. A quoi bon se prendre d'avantage de coups pour rien ? Quoique les surveillants du jour étaient nettement plus attentifs que ce maudis gardien de nuit. Ils auraient peut-être vu quelque chose si Severus avait au moins essayé ?

De porte en porte, de couloir en couloir, ils arrivèrent en salle d'interrogatoire. Le gardien se posta devant une petite femme replète qui dormait sur le comptoir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour la réveiller. Elle se redressa brutalement, et son visage ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un crapaud. Dolorès Ombrage, annonçait le petit écriteau sur sa poitrine. « Douleur ombre », elle portait le nom parfait pour son job. C'était ça la prison… La douleur, encore de la douleur, et tout ça dans l'ombre. Personne n'était au courant et ceux qui savaient y contribuaient. Les gens contentaient de dire que « la prison change un homme », en rigolant. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils disaient. S'ils savaient, ils arrêteraient d'en plaisanter. Et ils arrêteraient de glorifier la prison, comme si c'était un lieu où les prisonniers payaient leur peine. Ce n'était pas vrai. Les prisonniers payaient toute la misère du monde.

Le gardien prit un air très important, comme si son métier était beaucoup plus influant que celui de la bonne-femme. Au moins, lui, il ne s'endormissait pas au travail. C'était ce que disaient ses yeux perçant. Mais la femme semblait s'en foutre éperdument et Severus pensa qu'il aurait pu l'apprécier, avant. Des siècles auparavant, lorsque sa vie voulait encore dire quelque chose…

« J'amène le prisonnier Severus Rogue voir son avocat, annonça le gardien de sa voix impériale.

- A quatre heures et demie du matin ? demanda la grosse dame avec un air suspicieux.

- Ouais, je sais… On n'a pas idée de recevoir un client au milieu de la nuit ! Cet avocat est complètement perché.

- C'est surtout interdit, déclara la bonne-femme d'une voix n'impliquant aucune protestation. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désespérée, Severus en aurait ri. Rien que pour voir l'expression furieuse du gardien, cette petite excursion en valait presque la peine. Presque… Si seulement Severus ne s'était pas placé, au passage, dans la colère du gardien de nuit et de son compagnon de cellule, ça aurait pu être une bonne nuit. Bien plus divertissante que celles passées à fixer le mur taggué de la cellule.

Le gardien serra de toutes ses forces le mince poignet de Severus. Il passait sa rage sur le pauvre prisonnier qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais les prisonniers sont toujours coupable, c'est un fait que l'on apprenait rapidement à Azkaban. Heureusement pour ce dernier, il était trop peu musclé pour le blesser. Il lui enfonça simplement ses ongles dans la chair, qui commençait à saigner… Mais personne ne s'en préoccuperait, qui s'intéresserait à un prisonnier ? Même l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, ne posait aucune question sur son état. Elle contentait de le bander puis elle le laissait retourner dans sa cellule. Il y en avait trop comme lui et elle ne pouvait pas régler tous les problèmes du monde à elle seule ! Alors elle s'occupait de soigner ce qu'elle pouvait soigner, et tant pis pour le reste. Elle n'y pouvait rien si ses patients se laissaient se faire tabasser sans réagir. Mais elle ne comprenait pas… Personne ne comprenait, personne n'en prenait la peine.

« Severus ! s'exclama la voix aimable de maître Dumbledore. »

Apparaissant de nulle part, il s'avança vers lui avec un air enjoué. C'était la seule personne au monde qui souriait en le voyait. Severus se demandait s'il était fou… Les robes noires des avocats semblaient l'ennuyer car il en avait vêtu une qui était d'un violet criard. Oui, cet homme était probablement un peu fou.

« Maître Dumbledore ! s'exclama la femme en le voyant. Si j'avais su que c'était vous… Percy, tu peux ramener le prisonnier, c'est maître Dumbledore. »

Et il était apparemment très influant, puisque seul son nom lui autorisait à contourner les règles des prisons. Percy regarda Severus avec un regard haineux et il l'amena à l'avocat. Il regrettait sûrement de ne pas pouvoir passer toute sa rage sur Severus. C'est pourquoi il attrapa ses menottes, déchirant au passage la peau du prisonnier. La douleur, rapide mais vive, lui arracha quelques larmes. Il les refoula immédiatement, ne voulant pas satisfaire trop rapidement les ardeurs de ce petit con.

« Tenez, dit-il en jetant Severus comme un vulgaire déchet. Vous pouvez le garder, je reviendrais le chercher dans deux heures. »

Dumbledore regarda d'un air peiné les menottes qui maintenaient Severus mais il ne dit rien. Il hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il comprenait, et il se tourna vers Severus.

« Venez mon ami… »

Etait-ce à lui qu'il s'adressait ? Depuis que Severus avait été enfermé dans cette cage, il avait perdu tout son statut d'être humain. On ne lui parlait pas directement, ou alors avec un dégoût repoussant comme s'il était une sorte de rat des égouts immonde. Il était au mieux un chien des rues, à qui on hurlait des ordres de temps à autres… Mais de là à lui parler comme un être civilisé, on en était loin. Alors l'appeler « mon ami », non, c'était impossible.

Maître Dumbledore posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Severus et il l'amena dans la première salle d'interrogatoire sur la droite. Il alluma la lumière et Severus ferma les yeux, agressé par la puissance des néons. L'éclairage des cellules était faible, le minimum vital et les yeux sombres de Severus s'y étaient habitués. La pièce était petite, neutre. Il y avait une grande table au milieu, sur laquelle étaient posé un ordinateur et quelques papiers. Trois chaises étaient vissées au sol, deux du même côté pour les policiers et une pour l'accusé. Il y avait une grande vitre sans teint et deux petites fenêtres cachées par un store. Ça sentait l'alcool et le désinfectant, mais au moins, il n'y avait pas cette terrible odeur de pisse froide ou de vomi que l'on retrouvait dans les cellules.

« Ce n'est pas terrible, je suis désolé… »

Severus fronça les sourcils, encore peu habitué qu'on le traite comme un homme.

« Ca fait rien, déclara Rogue. »

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours… Et c'était effectivement le cas.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la table d'un pas assuré et Severus le suivait, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. D'instinct, il s'éloigna le plus possible de maître Dumbledore et il s'assit sur la chaise des prisonniers. Il avait une position raide, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir loin de là au moindre danger. Ses fesses ne reposaient même pas sur la chaise, ses douleurs l'empêchaient de trouver une position assise confortable. Il gigotait, mal à l'aise, ses mains toujours liées dans son dos.

« Ça vous fait mal ? demanda l'avocat en désignant ses menottes.

- Un peu, oui. »

En vérité, il avait l'impression que chaque geste contribuait à lui arracher la peau. Mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas… Des années que l'on ne l'écoutait plus, cela le marquait encore plus que les cicatrices sur son dos.

« On m'a donné ça, dit Dumbledore en sortant une paire de clé de sa poche. On m'a demandé de vous attacher au bureau, mais je ne trouve pas ça très pratique… Ça doit vous faire mal, non ?

- Consigne de sécurité, grogna Severus. Personne ne demande aux prisonniers si c'est confortable… En vérité, tout le monde s'en fou. »

Maître Dumbledore lui retira ses menottes et il les posa sur la table. Il ne chercha pas à le rattacher et Severus le regarda d'un œil de travers. Oui, il était définitivement fou. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait été du genre à planquer un canif sous son T-shirt ? Mais Severus ne faisait plus partit de cette catégorie de personne, cela lui avait trop coûté. Et maître Dumbledore le savait pertinemment.

Il regarda Dumbledore s'installer. Une fois assit, ce dernier sortit de son manteau une théière et deux tasses en porcelaine bleu et blanche. Severus esquissa un petit sourire. Le service à thé était trop luxueux pour la pièce et il semblait décalé… Maître Dumbledore sortit une grosse boîte à thé, et il vida deux petites cuillères de thé noir dans la théière.

« Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude, dans cette prison ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent. »

Severus ricana et il déclara qu'il n'y avait sans doute pas le budget suffisent.

« Quel dommage, regretta Dumbledore. Comment veulent-ils qu'on travaille efficacement si nous n'avons même pas les moyens de nous faire un thé convenable ? »

Severus ne détestait pas cet homme. Il le trouvait plutôt intéressant, presque amical. Mais ses manières bourgeoises commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Du thé… Et pourquoi du sucre et des petits gâteaux au beurre ? Il n'avait même pas suffisamment à manger, entre la purée pâteuse écœurante qui avait une odeur ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un chien mouillé et la viande dont on n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était du bœuf ou du poulet, et cet homme se souciait de l'eau de son thé. Etait-il déjà entré dans une prison ?

« Je travaillais dans une école, avant, déclara Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans sa tête. La prestigieuse université de Poudelard. Vous connaissez, sans doute ? »

Severus grommela une réponse négative, mais Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le loisir de l'interrompre.

« Quelle merveille ! Les parcs étaient verdoyants en été, et nos lycéens enlevaient leurs uniformes en cachette pour sauter dans le lac… Nous ne manquions jamais de thé, à Poudelard. Non, cela aurait été une véritable calomnie. »

En disant cela, maître Dumbledore sortit une petite cuillère en argent de sa poche et il touilla distraitement les feuilles de thé, toujours sans eau.

« Bien sûr, nous triions nos élèves sur le volet. Il était impensable pour nous d'héberger des cancres. Nous sommes réputés pour éduquer de futurs grands hommes. Diplomate, politiciens… Ils sont tous passés par chez nous. »

Severus détaillait la pièce. Il avait compté sept caméras, placées à des angles stratégiques, qui permettaient de couvrir l'ensemble de la pièce. Il y avait aussi quatre fissures et deux tâches d'humidités. Il était en train de détailler une mare de sang séché quand il entendit _le_ nom.

« Tom Jedusor…

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Rogue de sa voix bourru. »

Maître Dumbledore leva un sourcil étonné, et il sourit d'un air paternel qui énerva d'avantage Severus.

« Je parlais de Poudelard et de ses merveilleux élèves.

- Non, après ça… »

Severus se fichait bien d'une école prestigieuse. C'était toujours pareil, les riches avaient tous les privilèges et les autres croulaient dans leur merde sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe. Tout le monde pouvait entrer dans une école comme celle-ci, même le plus grand des imbécile. Il suffisait d'y mettre le prix. Mais Tom Jedusor. Plus personne ne prononçait ce nom. A moins d'être un imprudent. Ou un fou…

« Tom Jedusor, vous le connaissiez ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable. »

Il lui en parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand ami. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard, il le savait. De tous les avocats qu'il n'ait jamais eus, maître Dumbledore était le premier à avoir osé prononcer le nom interdit. Severus ne savait pas si c'était d'un courage incroyable ou d'une pure connerie. Mais il l'avait fait…

« Un garçon formidable, très talentueux. Sombre, asociale, mais brillant. Quel gâchis…

- Comment… Vous ? »

Severus n'arrivait pas à exprimer une phrase correcte. Son cœur battait la chamade, il se sentit brusquement observé par tous les côtés. Il se tournait dans tous les sens, dévisageant les caméras avec des yeux effrayés.

« Il est à peine cinq heures du matin, annonça Dumbledore. Je doute que des fonctionnaires soient au travail de si bonne heure. Vous pouvez vous calmer, personne ne nous écoute. »

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur le rythme cardiaque de Severus mais ce dernier s'immobilisa quand même. Oui, ils étaient seuls, c'était une certitude. La raison de la visite si matinale de cet avocat paru soudainement évidente. Et Severus le remercia mentalement.

« Tom… continua Dumbledore avant d'être interrompu par Severus.

- Etait un criminel. »

Severus ne savait par quel moyen ce mystérieux Dumbledore connaissait son maître, mais il paraissait évident qu'il l'avait côtoyé. « Monstre », « criminel », « sanguinaire »… C'étaient les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent dans la bouche des gens qui en parlaient. Mais ils ne savaient pas. Personne ne pouvait deviner la beauté ténébreuse, le talent froid ou la fascination morbide qu'il incarnait. Personne, à moins de le connaître réellement.

« Certes, accepta Dumbledore en hochant la tête. »

Mais il continua quand même :

« Tom était très solitaire… J'ai essayé à de nombreuses occasions de lui apporter mon aide. Pauvre garçon.

- Tous ceux qui l'ont aidé sont emprisonnés. »

Il en savait quelque chose, c'était de sa faute qu'il croupissait en prison. Cinq ans passé à être enfermé, sans voir la lumière du jour… Il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir été tué par la balle qui lui avait perforé un muscle. Il pensa amèrement à son ami Lucius Malfoy et il ajouta d'une voix sinistre :

« Ou très influents. »

Maître Dumbledore sembla trouver la plaisanterie amusante car il rigola doucement dans sa longue barbe blanche. Il sortit un bonbon de sa poche et il l'avala en souriant. Le ventre de Severus trouva la chose insoutenable car il gronda plus fort que jamais. Severus grogna, supposant que c'était impoli. Il n'avait jamais été très fort dans les usages de la société de toutes les manières.

« Bonbon au citron ? proposa Dumbledore en donnant un bonbon identique à son client. »

Severus le mit dans sa bouche et il gronda de plaisir. Le bonbon avait sans doute traîné dans la poche du vieil homme, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Le sucre délicieux se rependit dans l'ensemble de son palais et le léger goût citronné rendait le tout doux et amer à la fois. Un vrai régal…

« Si seulement nous avions du thé… regretta Dumbledore. »

Mais Severus se fichait bien du thé. Il essaya de garder le bonbon le plus longtemps possible en bouche, mais il fondait trop vite pour lui. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un minuscule petit bout qu'il croqua pour libérer tout le jus merveilleux. Et il avala le bonbon, regrettant déjà le goût légèrement acidulé.

« Tom a fait de nombreuses erreurs. Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt sa détresse. C'était un des rares pensionnaires qui avaient pu obtenir une bourse. Les autres pensionnaires ne les considéraient pas comme les leurs, et ils restaient bien souvent entre eux. Pas Tom, bien sûr. Tom avait la fâcheuse habitude de rester tout seul. Enfin, avec ses animaux. Il aimait les animaux, le saviez-vous ? Il avait une passion certaine pour les serpents que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Enfin, à part Hagrid. Lui aussi était un boursier et il aimait les animaux encore plus fortement que Tom. Il domestiquait une énorme araignée dans sa malle. Personne n'a jamais été au courant, avant que Tom ne se décide à le dire à tout le monde. Ils auraient pu être amis, mais Hagrid n'avait pas les mêmes ambitions, et Tom… Eh bien, Tom était Tom. Un jour, il a semé la panique dans son dortoir en ramenant un serpent. Quand on lui a demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, il a simplement répondu qu'il avait le droit de ramener ses amis. Il a été renvoyé quelques jours dans son orphelinat et il est revenu encore plus déterminé qu'avant. Froid, distant et glacial. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il se passait dans cet orphelinat, mais quand Tom revenait à la rentrée, il était encore plus intimidant qu'à son habitude. Je crois qu'il n'était pas très heureux, là-bas. Ses petits camarades devaient lui faire payer la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir s'échapper à Poudelard. Les gamins, entre eux… »

Severus se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore s'entêtait à lui raconter des anecdotes parfaitement intéressantes sur la vie de Tom Jedusor. Après tout, s'il aimait les serpents, ce n'était pas son problème.

« Il a disparu, maintenant. Il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne. »

Dumbledore ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il ne dit rien. Severus en avait vraiment assez ! Dans moins d'une demi-heure, on allait le ramener dans sa cellule. Son compagnon de cellule allait lui piquer son repas, puis il se ferait tabasser dans les douches. Ensuite, il allait soit se retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie, soit il retournerait dans sa cellule pour fixer inlassablement le mur. Son compagnon de cellule irait au parloir à quatorze heures, comme tous les jours, et il y ramènerait des choses interdites. Couteaux, téléphones, cachets, cigarettes… Il avait terminé d'amasser des choses pour sa collection personnelle, il allait revendre tout ça à des prix astronomiques pour se fournir encore plus d'objets interdit et affermir sa position de chef du secteur sud. Puis, peut-être allait se faire enculer dans un lieu inaccessible pour les gardiens. Ainsi, il se payerait la protection d'un dur à cuir qui empêcherait les débordements. Il avait trop de bleus et de coupures pour supporter qu'on le tabasse à nouveau. Non, il n'avait pas honte de servir de pute pour se payer les services d'un garde du corps. Il avait dépassé depuis trop longtemps cet état de honte, désormais. Se faire enculer dans les douches ou sur une cuvette de toilette, ça lui paraissait un moyen de payement parfaitement normal, pas plus différent qu'un cachet de doliprane ou un couteau de cuisine. Les forts payaient avec du fric ou de la drogue, les faibles payaient avec leur corps. C'étaient les lois de la prison.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? gronda finalement Severus. Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé à quatre heures du matin pour blablater sur les agissements de Tom Jedusor ! J'en ai rien à foutre de votre école Poudelard ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça change à ma vie ? J'ai fait des conneries, oui. Maintenant j'en paye le prix. Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir me faire chier avec vos histoires d'internat et de serpents ! Alors sortez d'ici, ramenez votre putain de thé chez vous et payez-vous les services d'un psy pour discuter de tout ça. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, vous pouvez comprendre ça ? »

Severus envoya valser les feuilles sur le sol et Dumbledore posa ses yeux sur les menottes. Qu'on le menotte à nouveau, qu'on le considère comme une bactérie à éliminer et qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir jusqu'ici… Il n'avait pas le choix, puisqu'il n'en avait jamais, mais il aimait imaginer qu'il avait un minimum d'influence sur sa vie. Il fusilla Dumbledore du regard, mais l'air paisible et doux de ce dernier calma sa fureur. Severus souffla :

« Ecoutez, ça part peut-être d'un bon sentiment, mais vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi. J'en ai encore pour quatorze ans de prison, dix si je me conduis bien. Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi, le dossier est bouclé depuis des années maintenant. Allez trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour discuter… Ne perdez plus votre temps avec moi. Ça ne sert à rien. Lord Voldemort a ruiné ma vie et je ne veux plus qu'on me parle de lui. Jamais. »

Pourquoi se cacher la vérité ? Tom Jedusor était mort depuis longtemps. Il était mort le jour où il avait décidé de se faire appeler Lord Voldemort. Autant l'appeler par son nom. Son nouveau nom.

« Je viens chercher Severus Rogue… »

La voix était étouffée par l'épaisse porte, mais le silence était tel que les deux personnes l'entendirent distinctement. Severus remit ses menottes tout seul, et la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune gardien était là, son regard agacé se posa sur Severus, puis sur l'avocat.

« Maître Dumbledore, je dois ramener le prisonnier dans sa cellule.

- Très bien, nous avions terminé. »

Severus passa devant Dumbledore pour rejoindre le gardien du secteur sud. Il entendit une phrase à son attention, pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Et son cœur se serra. Il n'y croyait plus, et cela depuis trop longtemps… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Peut-être avait-il un espoir après tout ?

« Je vais vous sortir de là. »

Et le gardien attrapa ses poignets blessés, le poussant sans ménagement vers les cellules.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est terminé pour le moment... Alors, vous avez aimé ?

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première potterfiction. J'ai hâte d'avoir des retours...

Merci pour votre lecture.

Prochaine mise à jour : **19/01/2014**


	2. Dans une maison parfaitement normale

Me revoilà pour le **deuxième chapitre** de cette potterfiction. Cette fois-ci, on découvre la condition d'**Harry Potter chez les Dursley**. Nous reverrons Severus dans le chapitre suivant.

Le premier chapitre a plu à plusieurs personnes, j'en suis très heureuse et j'espère être à la hauteur de leurs attentes. **Quelques fautes de coordinations ont été corrigées**, ainsi qu'une énorme faute d'orthographe sur le nom de l'école Poudlard. Merci aux reviewers de m'avoir alerté sur ces quelques problèmes. Je compte sur vous pour continuer à m'éclairer sur les problèmes de la fiction... Ou pour me couvrir de compliments, je ne suis pas contre !

**Je m'excuse à l'avance des fautes d'orthographes diverses**, je travaille seule sur mon projet et je ne bénéficie d'aucune aide extérieure. Je n'ai donc aucun correcteur et l'orthographe n'est pas forcément ma matière forte... Je m'appuie beaucoup sur le filtre orthographique World, et j'espère que les quelques fautes qui nous aurons échappées (à World et à moi) ne gêneront pas la lecture.

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dans une maison parfaitement normale**

Pétunia Dursley était une femme parfaitement normale. Elle habitait dans un quartier résidentiel, une maison tranquille dans une petite rue calme sans histoire. Son mari, Vernon Dursley, travaillait dans une usine de perceuse. Ils avaient tous les deux un fils, Dudley Dursley, qui était à leurs yeux la plus belle merveille du monde. Dudley était un gros garçon blond, qui semait la terreur dans le quartier. Mais ses parents ne trouvaient rien à y redire. Non, pour eux, leur fils était parfait.

« Il faut bien que notre fils sache se faire respecter, déclara un jour Vernon Dursley. Je ne supporterais pas que mon fils soit aussi empoté qu'une fillette !

- Puis il ne fait de mal à personne, rajouta sa femme. C'est sa manière à lui de jouer… »

Le couple était en train d'innocenter Dudley pour la troisième fois cette semaine. Apparemment, lui et sa bande avait terrifié trois petits garçons dont l'un avait été transporté à l'hôpital en urgence. Pour eux, il s'agissait seulement d'un jeu qui avait mal tourné. Mais en vérité, Dudley Dursley était une véritable petite terreur qui se servait bien plus souvent de ses poings que de sa tête.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à sa maîtresse, déclara Pétunia en picorant avec délicatesse la salade de fruit qui était devant elle.

- Elle ne sait pas voir les talents de notre merveilleux fils… approuva Vernon. Celle de l'année dernière était pareille, rappelle-toi.

- Sauf que cette année, Dudley est au CP. Tu sais, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est surdoué… »

Vernon ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Pétunia se reprit :

« Oh, il est évidemment parfaitement normal. Je ne le comparerais jamais à « l'autre ». Seulement, il est tellement intelligent et incompris. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il en souffre… »

Vernon mâchait une énorme bouchée de patate, la sauce orange s'était collée à sa moustache épaisse. Il semblait réfléchir. Puis, décidant sans doute qu'il n'y avait aucun danger si son fils était surdoué, il hocha la tête positivement.

« Oui, tu as raison. Il va falloir lui faire passer des tests ! Et le changer d'école. »

C'est à ce moment qu'un autre petit garçon pénétra dans la pièce. Il était deux fois plus petit que Dudley, bien qu'il ait le même âge, et ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais. Il portait une énorme bassine remplie d'une eau savonneuse et il tentait difficilement de garder l'équilibre. Ses vêtements, sales, vieux et beaucoup trop larges cachaient mal sa maigreur. Il faisait un peu penser à un gamin des rues, et sa présence semblait complètement décalée dans ce salon aux belles tapisseries.

Pourtant, les deux adultes continuaient leur discussion sans se préoccuper du petit garçon qui venait de pénétrer dans leur salon. Apparemment, ils étaient habitués à sa présence et ils ne faisaient absolument pas attention à lui. Ce dernier posa finalement la bassine à côté de la fenêtre et il plongea ses bras dedans pour en sortir une éponge.

Il devait laver les carreaux, et c'est avec joie qu'il se pliait à la tâche. Ces moments étaient rares et c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir apercevoir pendant un instant le monde extérieur. Il écarta fébrilement les rideaux et il ouvrit la fenêtre avec empressement. Il se pencha vers le jardin et, les yeux fermés, il inspira profondément l'air légèrement froid qui venait de l'extérieur. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux et il regarda attentivement la rue Privet Drive. Les maisons étaient toutes identiques, et une voisine sortait les poubelles.

C'était Mrs Figg, reconnu Harry avec joie. Il était content de reconnaître ses voisins car cela signifiait qu'il les avait déjà vus. Mrs Figg et son air fragile, elle était facilement identifiable. Quand elle venait voir les Dursley pour s'occuper de Dudley, elle parlait sans cesse de ses chats. Dudley l'ignorait avec efficacité mais Harry écoutait attentivement derrière la porte de son placard. Il aimait les histoires de Mistigri, Minouchet et les autres chats… Il aurait adoré voir un chat, un jour dans sa vie. Mais il devait rester enfermé dans cette maison, personne ne devait le voir, jamais. Pourtant, Mrs Figg aurait été contente de savoir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à ses histoires de chats. Harry en était persuadé.

« POTTER ! hurla Vernon. »

Harry sursauta violemment et il se tourna vers son oncle, les yeux paniqués. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il n'avait pas renversé de vase, il n'avait pas salit le canapé avec l'eau des fenêtres, il n'avait posé aucune question et il était resté invisible… Son cœur battait la chamade, il commençait à trembler légèrement.

« Tu nettoieras la chambre de Dudley, ordonna Vernon. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il reçoit sa nouvelle table de travail, pour son entrée au CP. Et tu débarrasseras son vieil ordinateur, sa tante Marge lui offre le tout dernier modèle en vente. Tu mettras tout dans sa deuxième chambre. Et dépêche-toi un peu… Son gouter d'anniversaire se termine à dix-sept heures. Que tout soit terminé à temps.

- Oui, oncle Vernon. »

Harry se calma doucement. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et son oncle semblait trop occupé pour perdre son temps à le punir. Puis, pour une fois, il aurait le droit d'entrer dans la chambre de Dudley. Parfois, il arrivait à ramasser un jouet ou deux et il les ramenait en cachette dans son placard. Cette journée commençait bien. Non seulement il avait pu regarder par la fenêtre, mais en plus, il pourrait rentrer dans la chambre de son cousin et lui prendre un jouet.

Vernon Dursley ordonna à Harry de fermer les volets, personne ne devait le voir. Tout ce qu'Harry savait, c'est qu'il avait été trouvé un matin sur le perron du 4 Privet Drive. Il y avait juste une lettre écrite de la main de sa mère qui expliquait qu'elle était en danger de mort. Elle voulait laisser son fils unique à sa sœur le temps de se cacher, mais elle était morte avant d'avoir pu le récupérer. Harry aurait voulu savoir pourquoi sa mère était en danger, mais tout ce qu'on lui répondait, c'était « Ne pose plus de question. » Et s'il insistait, il se prenait un coup. Il savait aussi que sa maman s'appelait Lily Potter et que son papa s'appelait James Potter. On lui disait qu'ils étaient bons à rien, ivrognes, criminels et qu'ils pourrissaient encore le monde après leur mort en confiant leur bâtard immonde à d'honnêtes gens. Harry ne croyait pas les Dusley. Si ses parents étaient des bons à rien, des ivrognes et des criminels c'était pour une mission très importante. Oui, ses parents étaient des héros. Des justiciers qui devaient se cacher sous une fausse identité afin d'échapper au méchant qui les poursuivaient. Voilà ce qu'Harry pensait, et il ne savait pas qu'il était très proche de la vérité.

Après avoir lavé les carreaux, Harry couru jusque dans la chambre de son cousin. Il n'avait pas déjeuné, mais il n'avait pas le temps de bâcler son travail. Pourtant, il avait besoin de manger, même si ce n'était qu'un petit bout de pain rassit et un verre de lait. Mais ce qu'il craignait par-dessous tout, c'étaient les colères de son oncle. Il préférait largement sentir son estomac se contracter jusqu'à lui faire mal que d'avoir à subir encore une fois une de ses horribles colère. Alors, pour ne pas avoir à penser au creux de son ventre vide, il se concentrait sur sa tâche.

La chambre de Dudley… C'était sans doute la pire pièce de la maison. Dudley ne rangeait jamais rien, mais en plus, il laissait la saleté s'incruster dans tous les coins. Ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir que son cousin souffrait sous la difficulté de la tâche. Harry retrouva deux paquets de chips sous le lit, ainsi qu'une cannette de coca cola qui s'était renversée sur le tapis tout doux et qui avait imprégnée jusqu'à la dernière fibre. Harry retrouva la tête d'une figurine de collection dans une chaussure, et trois slips sales étalés sur le lit. La nouvelle console de jeu avait été cassé, Harry ne savait comment. Il la mit dans le sac poubelle qui finirait dans la deuxième chambre de son cousin. Dans une assiette, il y avait un vieux fromage qui avait eu le temps de durcir. L'estomac d'Harry se révolta une nouvelle fois, mais il préféra ne pas manger ce fromage pourri. Il ne manquait plus qu'il tombe malade ! Malade ou pas, il avait les mêmes corvées à faire, jour après jour. Il payait ainsi les erreurs de ses parents, et il se rendait utile. La seule excuse qui lui permettait de se reposer un peu, c'est quand son oncle allait trop loin. Avec un bras ou une jambe cassée, il restait une semaine dans le noir de son placard. De toutes les manières, les Dursley n'appelleraient pas de médecin alors il valait mieux qu'il se repose avant d'être handicapé et de ne servir plus à rien.

Harry triait les jouets de Dudley avec une application exemplaire. Les jouets cassés allaient dans un sac poubelle noir, les autres étaient disposés dans différents sacs selon leur catégorie. Il y avait les jeux électroniques, les peluches, les jeux de construction, les mallettes de découverte, les jeux éducatifs et les affaires purement scolaires. Chaque jeu était ensuite rangé dans des caisses ou sur des étagères, selon leur utilité et leur taille. La tâche était difficile, mais Harry savait qu'il aurait sa récompense. Alors il s'y pliait sans rechigner, trouvant le travail presque agréable.

Et, effectivement, après trois heures de travail acharné, il trouva son cadeau. Sous une pile de vêtements et de peluches, Dudley avait égaré un petit livre de travail. Il ne le regretterait pas, c'était une évidence. Contrairement à ce que disaient ses parents, Dudley détestait l'école et il ne faisait rien pour améliorer ses résultats désastreux. Mais Harry, qui n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir profiter de l'école, désirait plus que tout apprendre à lire. Ainsi, il pourrait lire les livres de la bibliothèque du salon et il apprendrait pleins de choses. Bien sûr, il avait déjà appris son alphabet en écoutant Pétunia faire travailler Dudley dans la cuisine. Mais apprendre à lire tout seul, sans livre éducatifs, c'était franchement difficile ! Harry le camoufla sans difficulté sous son large pull. Il ramassa aussi deux feutres et quelques feuilles, puisqu'il voulait aussi apprendre à écrire.

Un bruit le fit sursauter, et il se dépêcha de ranger ses trésors dans les poches de son pantalon. A peine eu-t-il le temps de glisser la dizaine de feuille dans sa ceinture que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Dudley entra dans la chambre, et il se figea net. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver « le monstre » dans sa chambre.

Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace horrible et Harry tendit tous ses muscles. Il ne savait pas ce que son cousin avait en tête, mais il était certain que ça lui ferait très mal. Dudley se mit à hurler, à pleurer, à taper des pieds parterre et Pétunia arriva dans la chambre le plus rapidement possible.

Elle abandonna son émission culturelle, monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et elle se posta juste à côté de Dudley. Elle regarda la scène. Son fils traumatisé qui pleurait et son neveu qui avait un visage trop innocent. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour comprendre que « l'anormal » avait encore fait du mal à son pauvre petit Dudlynouchet si gentil.

« TOI ! hurla-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- Je… Je n'ai rien fait, tante Pétunia. Il s'est mis à pleurer tout à coup, je… Je ne comprends pas… Pourtant, je…

- Et tu mens en plus ! »

Elle l'attrapa violemment par le col de son pull et elle le tira vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Réponds !

- Rien, se défendit Harry en levant les mains pour se protéger. »

Pétunia le secoua comme un prunier, lui ordonnant de parler. Dudley avait arrêté de pleuré et il regardait la scène avec un intérêt évident. Chaque punition que recevait son cousin semblait le remplir d'une joie immesurable. Alors il regardait avec bonheur sa mère qui secouait Harry de plus en plus, le traitant de tous les noms. Et là, les feutres qu'Harry avait réussi à voler tombèrent de sa poche. Tout sembla s'arrêter d'un coup.

Pétunia ouvrait et refermait la bouche, visiblement choquée. Dudley affichait un sourire béat et Harry se tordait dans tous les sens pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de sa tante. Le petit garçon brun arriva enfin à se libérer de la poigne ferme de sa tante, et il tomba sur le sol sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis le visage de Pétunia reprit ses couleurs et elle appela son mari d'une voix forte :

« VERNON ! hurla-t-elle. Vernon, vient ici… »

Harry rampait pour s'éloigner le plus possible de sa tante, mais Dudley le rattrapa.

« Cette fois-ci, tu es mort, l'avorton ! »

Harry ne savait pas si Dudley voulait ressembler à ses parents ou s'il le détestait réellement. Mais il était évident que la présence de son cousin le gênait et qu'il essayait de s'en débarrasser par tous les moyens. Il nourrissait l'espoir que ses parents en aient marre et finisse par le jeter dans le caniveau, comme ils auraient dû le faire de nombreuses années auparavant. Cette fois, c'était sûr, ils allaient le battre à mort.

« Menteur, bon-à-rien, fainéant… Et en plus, tu nous voles ! Tu es comme tes parents, eux aussi volaient les honnêtes personnes. Si j'avais su où tout cela nous mènerait, cela fait longtemps que tu serais à la rue. Quelqu'un t'aurait recueilli ou tu serais mort de froid, qu'importe ! Mais nous n'aurions pas à subir ta monstruosité tous les jours. Mon pauvre petit Dudlynouchet, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit si perturbé… VERNON ! »

Le pas lourd de Vernon résonnait dans les escaliers et Harry s'arrêtait de respirer. Il allait le tuer, c'était sûr ! Et Pétunia ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher cette fois-ci.

« Tante Pétunia, je… »

Harry renifla.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal, je voulais juste apprendre à… »

Harry s'essuya la morve qui lui pendait du nez par la manche de son pull trop large. Pétunia trouva que c'était la goutte de trop, car elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Et tu nous contamines avec tes microbes de bâtard ! Tu as ruiné nos vies, cela ne te suffit donc pas ? Il faut en plus que tu nous refile tes microbes… »

Elle se pencha pour lui administrer deux gifles. Pas les gifles mesurées qu'elle lui donnait quelque fois pour faire bonne impression devant Vernon. Non, elle lui décrocha littéralement deux fois la mâchoire. Si Vernon n'avait jamais hésité à lever la main sur son neveu, Pétunia éprouvait une certaine réticence à frapper l'enfant. Une bonne claque de temps en temps, oui. Les insultes à répétitions, la privation et l'enfermement dans son placard sans lumière, évidemment. Mais il n'était jamais question de coups de pieds ou de le frapper sur des côtes à peine ressoudées. Elle laissait volontiers cette tâche ingrate à son mari.

Mais elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle le frappa encore et encore… Harry savait qu'il était perdu. Si même sa tante se mettait à le frapper avec autant d'ardeur, il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de son oncle. Son oncle qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Il a volé ça, annonça Dudley avec fierté. »

Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Peut-être pas… A six ans, il ne faisait que reproduire les gestes de ses parents. Son cousin était régulièrement passé à tabac, il ne voyait pas la différence cette fois-ci. Lui-même se chargeait de le frapper de temps en temps dans un jeu qui s'appelait « la chasse au Harry ». Non, il ne se rendait pas compte que ses parents étaient en train de péter les plombs.

Vernon n'eut pas totalement le temps de virer au rouge cramoisi. Il rejoignit sa femme et l'aida à ruer le gamin de coups de pieds. Seulement, se faire taper par Vernon était tout de même différent que de se faire taper par Pétunia. Le premier coup acheva de casser une côte au gamin, et le deuxième coup envoya carrément le gamin valser jusqu'au lit. Pétunia recula d'un pas, décidant de laisser le plaisir d'achever la punition à son mari. Elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Vernon avait enlevé sa ceinture, et elle se demanda bêtement pourquoi avant de comprendre… Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça. Frapper le garçon à la main et au pied était déjà suffisamment douloureux. Le nombre de bleus sur le corps chétif du gamin était déjà impressionnant et il ne se passait un mois sans que Vernon lui brise un os sous le coup de la colère. Mais sous une ceinture, Harry n'aurait aucune chance. Il allait finir par rendre l'âme… Et sur le tapis de son propre fils en plus !

« Arrête Vernon. »

La ceinture avait déjà touché deux fois le corps du gamin. Il semblait inconscient, c'était déjà ça. Au moins, il ne souffrirait pas. Pas pour le moment. Vernon n'entendait pas sa femme et il continuait à faire valser sa ceinture dans les airs.

« VERNON ! Arrête, tu vas le tuer… »

Vernon se tourna vers sa femme, furieux d'être interrompu. Cet homme était malsain… Le plaisir qu'il prenait à déchiqueter avec méthode le corps évanoui de son neveu se lisait sans difficulté dans ses petits yeux. Mais Pétunia ne le voyait pas, elle ne voulait pas le voir.

« Tu vas le tuer, arrête. Il a suffisamment morflé… Ne te mets pas la police sur le dos, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Mais Pétunia… Ce garçon n'existe pas ! Nulle part. Il a été déclaré mort le jour où ta sœur est morte. On peut en faire ce qu'on veut, personne n'en saura jamais rien. »

Tu n'as pas envie de devenir un meurtrier, voulait dire Pétunia. Mais elle ne savait pas jusqu'où son mari était capable d'aller… Elle ne savait plus.

« Enfermons-le dans son placard. Deux jours sans manger, et non, pas d'avantage. Il serait capable de mourir de faim juste pour nous embêter. Tu ne veux pas perdre ta bonne à tout faire… Il ne nous coûte rien, et il est efficace. »

Vernon ne semblait pas de cet avis, mais il ne discuta pas. Sa rage morbide semblait diminuer, et il semblait lucide. Autant qu'il le pouvait avec l'alcool qui pourrissait ses veines. Il hocha la tête et il essuya le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Il faudrait nettoyer la pièce à l'eau de javel, si les voisins voyaient ça…

Dudley avait un visage horrifié. Il se rendait compte. Son père avait failli tuer son cousin. Juste pour deux crayons ? Cela en valait-il la peine ? Certes, au début, ça lui plaisait de voir sa mère frapper « le détritus ». Puis son père était arrivé, et il avait vu… La lueur de folie qui brillait dans les yeux de son père, ça lui donnait la chair de poule. Il ne voulait pas que son père aille en prison… Son cousin était peut-être une erreur de la nature, mais son père ne pouvait pas aller en prison à cause de lui. Que ferait-il sans son papa pour le protéger ?

Pétunia souleva le petit corps et elle quitta la pièce. Le gamin ne pesait presque rien dans ses bras, peut-être devrait-elle songer à augmenter les rations ? Il n'avait plus trois ans à présent et il avait besoin de nutriment pour sa croissance. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui donner un peu de viande ? Elle en parlerait avec Vernon quand il serait calmé.

Elle regarda le visage ensanglanté de son neveu et un poignard s'enfonça dans son cœur. Ce n'était plus le visage d'Harry qu'elle voyait… Le gamin avait hérité des traits de sa mère. Bien sûr, il avait les cheveux noirs en batailles de son père, le même nez de James que Vernon s'était empressé de casser, et l'ensemble rappelait terriblement James Potter. C'est comme ça que Pétunia arrivait à brimer le gamin sans remord. C'était le fils d'un malfrat, il devait payer pour son père qui avait pervertit la douce Lily. Mais derrière le visage de son père, on retrouvait la finesse des traits de Lily. La bouche fine, les pommettes osseuses et la mâchoire ronde. Si du sang ne coulait pas de sa bouche, on aurait pût penser qu'il dormait.

Pétunia ouvrit les verrous du placard et elle ouvrit la petite lumière. L'endroit était sale et ça puait le renfermé. Peut-être devrait-elle songer à nettoyer la petite pièce ? Son neveu devait s'en charger mais il était déjà occupé à garder le reste de la maison propre. Vernon dirait que les rats restaient dans les égouts, et qu'il était hors de question de bouger un pouce pour « l'autre anormal ». La couverture d'Harry était salie de sang séché et de tâches jaunies de pisse. Le gamin faisait au lit, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à en être fâchée. Elle le déposa sur son matelas en mousse, et elle le regarda. Elle pourrait peut-être le soigner ? Ce n'était pas responsable de le laisser se vider de son sang sur son lit en espérant qu'il se réveille. Mais son mari bougeait là-haut et elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Bon sang, elle avait failli tuer le fils de sa sœur !

Elle ferma la porte du placard, et son mari descendait les escaliers.

« Qu'avons-nous de bon à manger pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais faire un rôti de veau, répondit Pétunia.

- Très bien, parfait. »

Et la vie reprenait normalement, comme si personne ne luttait entre la vie et la mort, enfermé dans un petit placard. Les Dursley allaient dîner dans le salon de leur maison parfaitement normale, et tout allait bien.

* * *

Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre... Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Pour les amoureux de Severus, on le retrouvera dans le chapitre suivant. Quant aux passionnés de Harry/Severus Mentor, ils devront patienter un peu... Eh, oui, je sais, c'est triste. L'action est lente à se mettre en place, je mets du temps à installer le contexte. C'est, d'après moi, essentiel pour une bonne fanfiction. Surtout un univers alternatif. Mais le cœur de l'action devrait arriver dans quatre chapitres, je suis actuellement en train de le rédiger. "Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage", comme dirait Jean de Lafontaine.

Mais je vous promets des moments que je trouve assez drôles sur la relation Severus/Dumbledore. Et notre petit Harry n'a pas fini d'en baver... Pour notre plus grand bonheur !

La prochaine mise à jour aura lieu le **02/02/2014**

**Reviews ? Favoris ? Follows ? **Merci aux fidèles.


	3. Enfermé chez soi

Voilà enfin le **chapitre trois** !

Cette fois-ci, nous retrouvons** Severus** et nous découvrons **sa vie post-prison**. Dans ce chapitre, Severus sera légèrement **différent** que dans l'œuvre originale.

En effet, dans cette fiction, Severus a vécu plusieurs années dans une prison où il s'est laissé maltraité par les prisonniers. Je considère que c'est une situation où son caractère peut changer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous arranger Severus pour qu'il colle à son personnage dans la saga de J.K. Rowling.

Assez parlé. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre sans plus attendre...

**Merci aux Reviewers ! Vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur et me donnent le courage nécessaire à l'écriture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Enfermé chez soi**

La porte de la prison s'ouvrit et Severus Rogue fut accompagné jusqu'à l'extérieur.

« Nous vous souhaitons une très agréable journée, monsieur Rogue. »

C'était comme s'il ne venait pas de passer cinq ans enfermé dans une cellule. Severus trouvait l'expression ravie de la femme insupportable et il fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Elle rigola, ce n'était pas l'effet recherché, et Severus se dit qu'il avait besoin d'un entraînement très sérieux. Apparemment, les cinq ans qu'il avait passé dans une cellule l'avait un peu ramolli.

Mais pour le moment, Severus décida de profiter. Juste profiter. Alors Severus Rogue se redressa et il posa un pied à l'extérieur de la prison. Il respira goulument l'air si pur qu'il trouva au-dehors. Ca ne sentait ni les fleurs, ni l'herbe fraîche, mais par rapport à l'air irrespirable de la prison, l'odeur de goudron et d'essence lui sembla fantastique.

Depuis le rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec maître Dumbledore, sa vie avait considérablement changé. Premièrement, son compagnon de cellule fut transporté dans une autre prison. Personne ne sut réellement pourquoi, mais il fut amené loin, dans une prison hautement plus surveillée que la prison d'Azkaban. Puis un autre prisonnier prit sa place. Il s'appelait Sirius Black et il avait l'air nettement moins agressif que le précédent. Severus s'en était fait un ami.

Peut-être l'aurait-il détesté dans sa vie d'avant, il en était même persuadé, mais dans une prison, toute amitié est bonne à prendre. Severus, qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis, l'avait compris bien trop tard. Sirius ne parlait jamais de son passé, il en semblait terrifié… Parfois, dans ses cauchemars, il parlait si fort qu'il réveillait Severus. « Sale rat », « traitre », « Peter »… C'étaient des mots qui revenaient constamment, mais Severus ne lui en parlait jamais. Il y avait un certain respect dans les prisons, quand on n'était pas trop occupé à se faire taper la gueule à coup de crosse. Jamais forcer quelqu'un à dévoiler son passé, ou on en perdrait un allié. Et Severus avait bien trop besoin d'allié.

Sirius était peut-être arrogant, mais c'était quelqu'un de fidèle. Et il était fort… Si quelqu'un osait toucher Severus, il était persuadé de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il fonçait tête baissée dans les dangers, même si le mec d'en face avait un couteau. Severus le trouvait courageux, mais légèrement stupide. Pourquoi risquer sa vie pour un compagnon de cellule ? Lui-même n'aurait jamais foncé tête baissée sur une lame juste pour racheter la dignité de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa façon de penser n'était pas de la lâcheté, c'était juste du bon sens !

Mais Sirius ne s'en préoccupait pas et il défendait ardemment Severus. Ce dernier avait craint d'en payer le prix. Chaque nuit, il s'attendait que Sirius descende de sa couchette pour calmer ses besoins naturels d'hommes. Ou alors, il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pique ses repas, ne serait-ce que son dessert… Mais jour après jour, nuit après nuit, Severus comprenait que Sirius le défendait gratuitement. Et ça lui laissait une impression bizarre. Un goût amer en bouche…

Il ne faisait pas que le défendre, il s'occupait de lui comme une maman en mal d'affection. « Severus, tu ne veux pas manger un peu plus ? », « Severus, tu devrais peut-être profiter de ton droit de sortir… Tu ne veux pas voir le ciel ? Tu sais, c'est très beau les nuages, tu devrais voir ça. » ou alors « Severus, pourquoi tu les laisse te faire tout ça ? ».

Voulait-il racheter une faute passée en s'occupant de lui comme ça ? Severus n'en savait rien, mais parfois, il aurait préféré un coup bien placé de son ancien compagnon de cellule. C'était terrible de savoir que l'on faisait de la peine à quelqu'un d'aussi bien. Il n'avait pas pitié, non… Il avait juste de la peine. Son discourt était toujours le même « la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue ». D'où sortait-il ? Pourquoi croupissait-il en prison ? Severus n'en savait rien, mais c'était douloureux. Pas comme les douleurs physiques qu'il tentait de cacher auparavant, c'était une douleur morale bien plus grande encore.

Et ses propres démons le hantaient de plus en plus. Il revoyait le visage de Lily. Pas le visage blanc du cadavre de Lily qui hantait ses nuits, non. Il voyait le visage de Lily bien vivant et heureux. Et c'était hautement plus douloureux de réaliser qu'il ne verrait plus jamais d'expression sur ce visage magnifique. Elle était morte, et elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Puis il y avait eu la réouverture du dossier. Albus Dumbledore ne laissait jamais tomber apparemment. Severus aurait voulu tout lâcher, ne serait-ce que par lassitude. Quoiqu'en dise Sirius, sa vie n'était rien et il ne pourrait jamais la récupérer. Il était perdu dans un abîme qu'il avait lui-même creusé. Mais Dumbledore s'était acharné, et de procès en procès, d'enquêtes en enquêtes, il avait réussi à convaincre les jurés.

« Non coupable. »

Et on lui avait enlevé ses menottes. Depuis, on le traitait à nouveau comme un homme. Il était retourné à sa cellule pour récupérer les maigres affaires qu'il possédait. Il aurait voulu saluer Sirius et le remercier, mais ce dernier était sorti pour sa promenade journalière. Severus lui avait écrit un mot sur le mur, comme ça, Sirius pourrait le regarder chaque nuit. Severus avait espéré qu'il ait un nouveau compagnon pas trop méchant, Sirius ne méritait vraiment pas d'être enfermé. Il s'était débrouillé pour quitter la prison dix minutes avant le retour de son compagnon. Et il avait réalisé qu'il était incapable de lui dire au revoir face à face.

Severus attendait son avocat qui devait venir le chercher. Les sons et les lumières l'agressaient, et il se surprit à regretter le calme de la prison. Il était persuadé que cette impression lui passerait. Le lendemain, ça irait forcément mieux.

« Severus, mon ami !

- Maître… »

Severus se pencha légèrement en avant dans un geste crispé et il frissonna. La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais appelée maître se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Et cette personne avait ruiné sa vie.

« Voyons, Severus. Combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de ne pas m'appeler maître ?

- Beaucoup, répondit Severus avec un demi-sourire figé. »

Avait-il avalé un citron ? Il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise avec les usages de politesses. Peu importait, il allait s'y habituer… Réapprendre à vivre dans un monde qui vous a oublié. Severus se le cachait, mais ça allait prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

« Je vous ai déniché une petite chambre dans un coin du village de Pré-au-lard. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à prix abordable. »

En vérité, Severus avait reçu une énorme somme de dédommagement à la suite des nombreuses années qu'il avait passé en prison. Dumbledore était forcément au courant, mais c'était évident qu'il ne voulait pas que Severus se retrouve perdu dans un énorme appartement. La vie dans le monde extérieur s'apprenait difficilement, et Severus avait besoin d'un petit chez-lui. Plus grand que sa cellule, c'était évident, mais pas tellement plus. Il fallait déjà qu'il s'habitue au silence, à dormir seul sans être sur ses gardes sans cesse.

« C'est un nouveau village, ajouta Albus. Il n'existait pas avant votre emprisonnement. Il se situe assez loin du centre de Londres, mais le bus est réputé pour être très rapide… »

Encore une précaution prise pour Severus. Le centre de Londres, avec son agitation perpétuelle, était à éviter pour le moment. Severus aurait pu l'en remercier, mais ce n'était pas de son ressort. Tant pis, Dumbledore s'en ferait une raison. Severus craignait de lui vomir un remerciement de manière trop sèche pour en paraître polie.

Ils roulèrent pendant près d'une heure dans la voiture de Dumbledore. Severus le soupçonnait de faire durer le trajet. « Regardez la beauté du monde, mon ami. Vous devez saisir votre chance, cette vie est trop belle pour être laissée dans votre cellule. » Voilà ce que Dumbledore voulait lui faire comprendre. Severus voulait bien le croire, mais comment faisait-on pour vivre ? Comment se regarder dans un miroir après tout ça ? Il avait été sciemment réduit à l'état d'animal, pas plus important qu'une bouse de vache, comment revivre après ça ? Comment pourrait-il sortir dans ce village bien trop beau et profiter du ciel bien trop bleu et de l'herbe verte luxuriante en sachant que des hommes comme Sirius Black devaient rester des heures à fixer un plafond pourri en priant pour ne pas se faire tabasser ? Comment pourrait-il regarder une personne en face sans ciller quand il repenserait à toutes ses bastons dans les douches ? Comment se comporter normalement face aux autres quand on s'est laissé naturellement pénétrer par un homme pour s'en payer les services ? « Albus, je vous en prie… C'est trop difficile, je n'y arriverai pas. ». Mais Severus se contenta de sourire, et il dit sur un ton qui se voulait drôle :

« Et tout ça a été construit en moins de six ans ! Les maisons sont en carton, c'est ça ? »

Dumbledore le regarda d'un œil sombre. Il lui disait « ce n'est pas vous, ça, Severus. » et Severus le savait. Non, le véritable Severus ne plaisantait pas comme ça… Le véritable Severus aurait ri jaune, dans une ironie totale. Mais le véritable Severus avait été perdu dans les douches de la prison… Alors le faux Severus lui adressa un sourire et il le supplia du regard de ne pas trop lui en demander. Premier jour de liberté, il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore…

Heureusement, Dumbledore ne s'acharna pas. Il arrêta la voiture devant une petite baraque en bois construite toute en longueur. Severus en déduit que c'était son nouveau logis. Il descendit de la voiture et Dumbledore l'accompagna.

Ils montèrent quatre étages à pieds, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Une simple ampoule nue sur le palier et une odeur de choux trop cuit. Définitivement mieux que la prison. Pas le grand luxe, non, mais un petit chez soi sympathique. Dumbledore chercha les clés pendant de longues minutes, Severus se demanda à cet instant s'il avait toujours une théière dans sa poche. Il secoua la tête en réalisant la stupidité d'une telle pensée. Puis Dumbledore trouva la clé et il ouvrit la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans une minuscule pièce. Un petit canapé moelleux, un tapis chaleureux, une cheminé sans prétention sous une large fenêtre, un téléviseur des années 60 et une petite cuisine simple dans un coin. Une porte entrouverte dans le fond laissait voir un petit lit et une commode en bois, et Severus imaginait que la salle de bain se trouvait derrière l'autre porte.

« J'ai pris la liberté de remplir votre frigo, déclara Albus Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse.

- Vous prenez beaucoup de liberté me concernant, répondit sèchement Severus. »

Il n'avait pas réellement voulu dire cela… Bien sûr, il le pensait et ça devait être dit. Mais il voulait d'abord le remercier. C'était grâce à lui qu'il était sorti de prison, et ses services étaient gratuits. Rien ne l'avait obligé à faire tout ça, mais il l'avait fait. Trop tard, il ne pouvait plus lui dire merci à présent.

« Combien voulez-vous ? demanda Severus de sa voix la plus désagréable. »

A défaut d'un merci, cet homme pouvait recevoir de l'argent. Maintenant, ce n'était plus vraiment un problème pour Severus et il ne voulait plus avoir de dette. Ne plus jamais avoir de dette, c'était une de ses premières résolutions.

« Je ne demande rien, dit Albus d'une voix peinée. »

Et voilà qu'il faisait du sentimentalisme à présent ! Severus savait que quand Albus Dumbledore franchirait la porte de son appartement, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Peu importait, il fallait bien qu'ils se séparent un jour !

« Je ne veux pas avoir à vous devoir quelque chose, continua Severus. »

Il fouilla dans ses poches et il en sortit une grosse liasse de billet. Il devait bien y avoir mille livres là-dedans, ça suffirait. Severus lui fourra les billets dans la main et il lui montra la porte.

« Merci pour vos services, vous pouvez disposer. »

Son remerciement sonnait tellement faux que Severus lui-même en fut surpris. Albus regardait les billets comme s'il ne savait pas comment ils étaient arrivés là. Il soupira longuement, mit les billets dans son immense poche et il se tourna vers la sortie.

La porte claqua et Severus resta dix minutes à fixer la porte, immobile. Après la prison, rester désœuvré pendant de très longues minutes n'était plus un problème. Il aurait pu rester comme ça encore longtemps, mais il décida que ça ne servait à rien et il se dirigea droit vers son lit. Il se coucha sans enlever ses chaussures et malgré l'heure matinale, il s'endormit très profondément. Un sommeil lourd et profond, comme il n'en avait pas eu pendant des siècles.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus ne sortait pas. Cela faisait désormais deux semaines qu'il restait cloitré dans son petit appartement.

Au début, il se disait qu'il était trop fatigué pour sortir. Il avait des provisions pour une semaine entière, Albus Dumbledore avait très certainement surestimé ses capacités à se nourrir. Pourquoi sortir ? Le réfrigérateur était plein à craquer, il faisait froid dehors et son petit chez-soi ne demandait que sa présence.

Un jour passa, puis deux, puis trois… Le troisième jour, Severus était motivé ! Il s'était lavé pendant de longues heures, profitant pleinement du jet d'eau parfaitement tiède et du calme reposant qui régnait dans sa douche. Il s'était coupé les cheveux, au niveau des épaules, et il se les était brossé pendant des heures pour leur retiré cet aspect sale et gras qu'il traînait depuis sa jeunesse. Il s'était rasé, brossé les dents et il avait vêtit des vêtements tout neuf. Apparemment, Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas juste prit la liberté d'acheter de la nourriture. Lui avait-il refilé sa robe de magistrat ? Severus n'en savait rien, mais il avait trouvé une sorte de long manteau en tissu noir. Après l'avoir fait virevolté dans tous les sens, il avait déclaré que c'était suffisamment classe pour lui.

Cumulant les ressemblances avec un vampire tout nouvellement transformé, Severus avait travaillé son style avec application. Terrifiant, oui. Mais sans manquer d'une certaine allure… Décidant qu'il était enfin prêt à saisir le monde extérieur, Severus avait ouvert la porte. Il s'imaginait déjà redécouvrir ce monde merveilleux, marcher durant de longues heures dans les rues de ce petit village. Dépenser son nouvel argent pour des choses qui lui tenaient à cœur, tout simplement se faire plaisir.

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un petit garçon. Rouquin, environ six ans, il le regardait avec un air horrifié. Severus se demandait pourquoi il le dévisageait comme ça… Il n'y avait tout de même pas écrit PRISONNIER en gros sur son front !

« Maman ! hurla-t-il en dévalisant les escaliers. J'ai vu le prisonnier, il est affreux ! Il me fait peur, il ressemble à un vampire… Je ne veux pas vivre dans le même immeuble que lui ! »

Le cœur de Severus battait à se rompre. Il ferma sa porte, la fermant à double tour pour s'assurer que personne ne vienne le tuer durant la nuit. « Prisonnier », avait dit le gamin. Comment savait-t-il ? Ne serait-il donc jamais en paix ?!

Après cette désastreuse aventure, Severus s'était renseigné. Pour acheter ou louer un bien, il était obligé d'expliquer à ceux qui lui laissaient leur bien qu'il sortait de prison. Formalités, apparemment. « Mon cul, pensait Severus. Les gardiens sont partout, ils nous surveillent. Même après la prison, ils viennent nous hanter encore et encore… » L'information s'était propagée dans tout l'immeuble, apparemment. Severus devait cette faveur à une gardienne un peu trop bavarde. Ce n'était donc pas qu'une légende.

Le quatrième jour, Severus resta bien évidemment chez lui, enfermé à triple tour. Le cinquième jour passa, ainsi que le sixième… Le septième jour, l'angoisse avait disparue, mais Severus ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience pour le moment. Le huitième jour, on sonna à sa porte. Severus hésita, puis il décida de ne pas ouvrir. Il n'attendait personne ! On sonna, encore et encore… A quinze heures, puis à quinze heure trente, puis à quinze heure quarante-cinq. Ils s'acharnaient, mais ils laissèrent tomber à dix-neuf heures.

Le neuvième jour, les coups de sonnette commencèrent à huit heures trente du matin. Severus dormait profondément, il décida de ne pas ouvrir. Si la personne insistait encore, il allait sortir et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Severus Rogue ! Heureusement pour lui, ça s'arrêta. Il découvrit une simple lettre qui avait été glissée sous la porte et il la balança sur la cheminée.

_Severus Rogue_

_Notre voisin_

Il n'avait pas envie de régler ça pour le moment.

Le dixième jour, Severus remarqua que les réserves de nourriture avaient considérablement chutées. N'étant plus habitué à la nourriture fraîche, il avait dû jeter un bon nombre de boites périmées. C'était comique quand on pensait qu'il luttait contre la faim, à peine un mois auparavant.

Le onzième jour, Severus décida de ne manger plus que de la soupe en sachet. Les courses auraient dû être un bon prétexte pour mettre le nez dehors, mais Severus n'y arrivait pas. Il avait pris conscience qu'il ne sortirait pas. C'était impossible pour lui. Bien sûr, il allait être obligé d'aller acheter de la nourriture, un jour prochain. Mais il savait qu'il sortirait le moins longtemps possible, et dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité, il courrait chez lui pour s'enfermer.

Le douzième jour, Severus resta dans son lit. Il ne se leva ni pour manger, ni pour se laver. Il restait juste sur son lit, à fixer le plafond. A quoi bon être sortit de sa cellule pour en reproduire chaque instant ? Il s'acharnait à ne pas profiter. Surtout, ne pas sortir. Surtout ne pas être libre et ruminer, toujours.

Le treizième jour, on sonna à nouveau. Severus était sur son canapé, à moitié endormi. On frappa à la porte, on sonna et on sonna. C'était définitivement trop insupportable pour Severus qui se leva brutalement. En deux enjambées à peine, il avait rejoint la porte et il l'ouvrit en grand.

Le petit rouquin était face à la porte, le doigt sur la sonnette. Il se figea face à l'expression meurtrière du prisonnier. Il allait le tuer, c'était certain ! Malgré les revendications de sa mère, Ron recula de trois pas, visiblement terrifié.

« Ma maman m'a demandé de m'excuser… murmura-t-il. »

Severus leva un sourcil et Ron rougit jusque dans la racine de ses cheveux. Il se balançait maladroitement sur ses jambes.

« Elle vous a préparé une tarte… Pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'immeuble.

- Un jour ça vous insulte et le lendemain ça vous prépare une tarte. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que je subirais après… Vous allez me renvoyer ? Me frapper ? Me violer ! »

Ron Weasley secouait la tête de gauche à droite d'un air affolé. Severus l'attrapa par son col.

« Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on restera un prisonnier toute sa vie ? Je pensais que ça serait différent une fois dehors… Mais pas du tout. Toutes les nuits, les mêmes cauchemars. Encore et encore… Et quand je ne dors pas, je me rends compte que ma vie ne vaut rien. D'abord, il y a ces pensées morbides qui me torturent. Pire encore que les cauchemars. Et il y a cette lassitude. Pourquoi sortir ? Pourquoi aller dans un monde qui vous a oublié ? Pourquoi s'acharner à faire semblant que tout est comme avant ? Rien n'est comme avant et rien ne sera jamais comme avant ! Et le petit voisin qui hurle à qui veut bien l'entendre que le prisonnier est un affreux vampire qui fait peur. Je te fais peur ? Tu veux savoir ce que c'est la vraie terreur ? Celle qui vous empêche de sortir parce que vous avez peur de croiser des personnes normales. Des personnes qui ne se sont pas fait tabasser pendant des années. Tu veux savoir ? Hein ! »

Severus secouait à présent le gamin. Puis, il releva les yeux lentement, se sentant bizarrement observé. Un grand homme roux les regardait, Severus frissonna tellement il ressemblait au gardien de nuit du secteur sud.

« Lâchez mon fils, dit-il d'une voix ferme. »

Il n'avait pas hurlé, il n'était pas énervé mais son attitude impressionna Severus malgré lui. Il desserra lentement son emprise sur le gamin et ce dernier se précipita dans les escaliers en réclamant sa mère. Severus resta près de l'adulte, attendant une sanction.

« Ne vous approchez pas de ma famille, restez loin de nous. Molly vous a préparé une tarte et elle refusera de laisser tomber. La prochaine fois qu'on sonnera à votre porte, ouvrez et dites-lui clairement que vous ne voulez voir personne. Vous, elle vous écoutera. Ensuite, ne parlez plus à mon fils. Je vous interdis même de le regarder. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous lui avez dit ?! Ron a six ans et je ne veux pas avoir lui expliquer pourquoi notre voisin ténébreux s'est fait tabasser dans des prisons. Vous devriez voir un psy, on ne saute pas sur les enfants comme ça ! Vous avez certainement vécu des horreurs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en accuser le monde entier. Ron n'est pas coupable, il n'a pas à connaître tout ça. »

L'homme se retourna et il entreprit de descendre les escaliers. Il se retourna une dernière fois, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Décidant que ça n'avait aucune importance, il continua de descendre les marches et il retourna dans son appartement.

Severus rentra chez lui et il ferma la porte. Les lumières éteintes, il se recroquevilla dans un coin inconfortable de la cuisine. Bon sang ! Sa vie était maudite… Une heure passa, puis deux.

Après cinq heures passée à ruminer, Severus se releva soudainement. Il avait l'air décidé et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la salle de bain. Il alluma les lumières. Face au miroir, sa mine grisâtre le fit sursauter. Pas étonnant que le gosse le prenne pour un vampire. Il avait l'air aussi vivant qu'un cadavre en cire. D'abord hésitant, il prononça son nom.

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Non, pas comme ça. Il avait l'air d'une chèvre apeurée. Il se redressa, afficha un air posé et essaya de sourire.

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, dit-il d'une voix joyeuse. »

Non ! Il manquait plus qu'il ressemble à Papy gâteau Dumbledore. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il essaya plusieurs émotions sur son visage cireux. Heureux ? Non, ça ne lui allait pas au teint. Furieux ? Non plus, inutile de terroriser le quartier plus que nécessaire. Triste ? Pas question, il ne voulait pas afficher des yeux de cocker à adopter. Angoissé ? Il ne voulait plus voir cette expression horrible sur son visage.

Il souffla et il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le mur. S'il n'était ni joyeux, ni en colère, ni triste, ni terrifié… Que lui restait-il ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se positionna à nouveau face au miroir. Il essaya de gommer les expressions de son visage, une à une. Relâcher certains muscles, en contracter d'autres, lisser ses sourcils et affermir sa bouche. Peu à peu, il laissa apparaitre un masque. Lisse, neutre et glacial.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix à en faire frémir le père du rouquin. »

Satisfait, il continua, prenant soin de ne bouger aucun muscle de son visage de fer.

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue. »

Son sourcil droit se leva naturellement. Il fronça les sourcils violemment pour le faire redescendre. Aucun muscle ne devait bouger, personne ne devait lire sur son visage. Jamais personne, plus jamais.

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue. »

A force de se concentrer pour faire descendre son sourcil rebelle, ses sourcils étaient froncés au maximum dans une expression de colère pure. Severus relâcha ses sourcils et son sourcil droit se releva tout seul, comme s'il se moquait de lui.

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue… »

Sa voix avait désormais une teinte désespérée. Rien à faire, son sourcil se fichait de lui. C'était son sourcil gauche qui s'était baissé, cette fois-ci.

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue et je n'y arriverais jamais. »

Severus ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu laisser tomber, c'était tellement ridicule. Mais il se rendit compte que la maîtrise de ses émotions était une nécessité s'il voulait avoir le courage suffisant pour sortir. Cela commençait par ce masque. Soit plus fort que les autres et ils ne t'atteindront pas, c'était sa nouvelle devise.

Severus relava la tête, bomba le torse et effaça méthodiquement chaque émotion de son visage. Si son sourcil était décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il fallait l'utiliser. Rien ne bougerait dans son visage, sauf son sourcil.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Severus Rogue. »

Il leva son sourcil dans une expression de défit.

« J'ai été en prison, mais j'ai été acquitté. Vous voulez savoir comment c'était la prison ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

Son visage, à moitié figé dans la glace et à moitié expressif avec son sourcil indépendant, exprimait toute sa nonchalance forcée. La vie était une immense scène de théâtre et il en serait le meilleur acteur.

Il se rapprocha de son reflet, mimant une scène qui se passait dans sa tête mais qui aurait très bien pu se passer dans la rue d'en face.

« La prison, c'est l'enfer… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure glacé. N'importe qui se serait trouvé dans la pièce à cet instant aurait été pris d'un sentiment de malaise insupportable.

« Si dieu à crée le paradis, les prisons ont créés l'enfer. On y enferme les gens en espérant qu'ils en ressortent guéris. Mais on n'en sort pas guéris… En vérité, tout est aménagé pour qu'on en sorte brisé. Un vase en miette, voilà ce que je suis devenu. Aujourd'hui, j'en suis sorti. Je vais être fort pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de l'être. Je vais être fort et je vais dominer le monde. Moi Severus Rogue, je vais devenir quelqu'un. »

Le cœur en ébullition, excité et enfin apaisé, Severus pointa férocement le miroir.

« Et vous ne m'y empêcherez pas ! »

Severus arrêta son discourt, un fin sourire aux lèvres. S'en était terminé du petit Severus craintif qui se pliait aux désirs de son compagnon de cellule.

Severus Rogue allait changer, être un autre homme. Et cela commencerait dès maintenant…

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour le moment !**

Comme promis, Severus a retrouvé un caractère plus proche de l'original. Bien sûr, selon ma propre vision du personnage. Tout le monde peut avoir sa conception de Severus.

Pour moi, c'est un homme sombre qui a vécu des choses lourdes. Beaucoup de traumatismes enfouis très profondément sous un visage de glace. Et plus le temps passe, moins il est réceptif aux émotions humaines... Lily, sa faiblesse, sera refoulé très loin et il ne voudra plus y penser. Mais ça ne sera pas aussi simple ! Je vais le torturer un peu... Encore et toujours.

Dans ce chapitre, Sirius Black est en prison. Severus Rogue, pourtant, l'a connu en étant jeune. Comment peut-il ne pas le reconnaître ? Jeune homme violenté par les maraudeurs, Severus a enfoui ses souvenirs très profondément. Il se rappelle bien évidemment de Sirius, mais son cerveau ne fait pas le lien entre cet homme maigre et désœuvré et l'adolescent joyeux et dragueur qu'il était. En quelque sorte, Severus fait de l'occlumentie... Dans notre monde, ça n'existe pas. Alors je remplace ça par des tentatives d'explications psychologiques. Ca ne sera pas le seul chapitre avec ces petites incohérences scénaristiques. C'est essentiel pour la suite de la fiction. J'essaie d'expliquer ce phénomène de façon scientifique, et ça me parait cohérent. Mais ses souvenirs vont lui revenir, ne vous en inquiétez pas. D'un seul coup et à un moment critique, bien sûr, ça va le détruire encore... Oui, du sadisme, toujours.

**Dans le prochain chapitre**, le retour d'Harry ! Comment vit-il après sa punition ? Quels changements (ou pas) cela a t-il provoqué dans la maison ? Les réactions de la famille Dursley, et **un évènement imprévu** qui va bousculer un peu les vies déjà troublées de cette famille pas si normale que ça...

Pour le moment, cette fiction a **un double point de vue alterné**. D'un chapitre à l'autre, on passe de Severus à Harry. Commodités d'écritures, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas la lecture... Cela va changer, mais on devra attendre deux ou trois chapitres, encore.

Prochain chapitre prévu le **16/01/2014**

**Merci d'avoir lu**, j'espère que vous avez prit du plaisir.

**Merci aux fidèles**, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que la fiction est suivie.

**Merci pour les Reviews, les Favs et les Follows. Continuez, c'est gratuit pour vous et ça me rempli de joie.**


	4. Travailler dans la maison

Comme prévu, voici le **chapitre 4** !

On retrouve **Harry** et sa famille.

**Sa vie a changé**... En bien ou en mal ? Je ne saurais pas le dire.

Je vous laisse découvrir les bouleversements que la punition a eu sur sa vie... Et **un personnage va faire son apparition**, pour secouer d'avantage la vie déjà bancale du petit garçon.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Travailler dans la maison**

Harry Potter dessinait. Les sourcils froncés, il s'appliquait comme jamais. Un nuage, une lune et des étoiles. C'était le ciel, et dans ce ciel, volait une moto. Un jour, on viendrait le chercher et il irait loin de cette maison horrible. Heureux, il posa son feutre et il serra le dessin contre son cœur.

Du bruit dans les escaliers… Harry reconnu la démarche lourde de son oncle. Du plâtre lui tomba dans les yeux et il enleva ses petites lunettes rondes pour se frotter les paupières. C'était sûrement le matin et son oncle allait ouvrir la porte du placard pour lui demander de commencer son travail. Harry cacha fébrilement son dessin, ses feuilles et ses feutres sous son matelas et il attendit sagement qu'on vienne le délivrer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Deux semaines auparavant, Harry s'était réveillé dans son placard. Il avait mal partout, et sans s'en souvenir parfaitement, il savait que son oncle l'avait encore frappé. Endolori, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait du bruit dans son placard mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour bouger.

« Je crois que Vernon a perdu la tête… Failli te tuer ! J'ai eu tellement peur. »

Harry reconnaissait la voix de sa tante. Pas la voix furieuse et dégoûtée qu'elle lui adressait la plupart du temps. C'était une voix douce, presque tendre, comme quand elle parlait à Dudley. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas écouter, il aurait dû dire qu'il était réveillé… Mais il voulait entendre cette voix maternelle, une voix qui lui avait toujours manqué.

« Dudley était effrayé, il croyait que tu étais mort. Si seulement tu n'étais pas le fils de… »

Sa voix se perdit.

« Tout aurait pu être différent. Mais il a fallu qu'elle épouse ce James Potter. »

Sa voix avait pris une intonation haineuse, et Harry frissonna malgré lui. Pétunia lui essuyait le visage avec un torchon. En pliant son poignet, Harry sentait une résistance, comme s'il avait été bandé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on le soignait réellement.

« Vernon ne sait pas ce que je fais pour toi. Heureusement. Il te déteste, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Pétunia lui parlait. Il était censé dormir, pourquoi lui parler dans son sommeil ? Il aurait tellement voulu qu'on lui parle normalement, pourquoi se cacher ? Et Harry devina qu'elle n'était pas censée être là, et que lui-même ne devait pas être au courant.

« Dudley demande de tes nouvelles, tu sais ? Il m'a donné ça pour toi… »

Harry entendit qu'on posait quelque chose sur sa couverture. Il sentit une main qui lui caressa les cheveux. Il se promit de graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Ne pas oublier…

« Vernon va rentrer de sa séance de golf. Je dois te laisser… Remets-toi vite, je t'en supplie. Vernon veut te remettre au travail dès lundi, rétabli ou pas. Il ne comprend pas, et si tu n'es pas réveillé lundi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire. »

Harry sentit la présence s'éloigner, puis il entendit la porte se fermer. Un verrou, deux verrous, trois verrous… Il était à nouveau enfermé. Trop faible pour lutter contre le sommeil, il s'endormit à nouveau.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le souvenir était trop vague. Il se rappelait juste avoir entendu la voix de sa tante, et on lui avait posé un paquet sur son lit. Il se souvenait aussi d'un étrange sentiment de calme et de douceur. Mais ce n'était pas logique, sa tante le détestait… Comment pouvait-il se sentir bien quand on l'insultait à longueur de journée, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un parasite immonde ? Harry découvrit les bandages, et il en conclue qu'il avait dû avaler une de ces pilules étranges qui rendaient les gens un peu bizarres. Des médicaments, se rappela-t-il soudainement. On appelait ça des médicaments. Il avait certainement plané un peu dans un sentiment d'euphorie, ce qui expliquait son bien-être. Harry Potter n'était jamais heureux, il ne devait certainement pas l'être. C'était une règle établie.

Pourtant, il avait bien trouvé une boite sur son lit. Il l'avait ouvert et il avait découvert de nombreux feutres, plus ou moins abîmés et un énorme tas de feuilles. Il y en avait au moins cent ! C'était le premier cadeau d'Harry et il n'osait pas y toucher. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il avait commencé à dessiner sur les feuilles. Chaque nuit, avant de s'endormir, il faisait deux ou trois dessins. Et s'il se réveillait assez tôt, il dessinait à nouveau avant sa longue journée de travail. C'était son seul plaisir dans la journée, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry attendait avec impatience qu'on l'enferme dans le placard.

« DEBOUT ! »

Si Dudley et Pétunia s'étaient radoucit avec Harry, son oncle était de plus en plus insupportable. C'est pourquoi Harry se précipita hors de son placard dès qu'il fut ouvert.

« Bonjour oncle Vernon. »

La petite voix joyeuse d'Harry ne fit rien pour arranger sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Jugeant que la dernière punition était trop récente, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Quelles que soient les raisons de la bonne humeur de son neveu, il savait que ça lui retomberait dessus. Harry devait préparer un mauvais coup et il allait devoir le surveiller étroitement.

« Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale… »

En général, Harry n'aimait pas les jours spéciaux. Cela signifiait une journée d'enfermement dans le placard ou du travail supplémentaire. Noël ou l'anniversaire de Dudley, et il aurait une liste plus longue que jamais. Une sortie familiale ou un week-end à la campagne, et il finirait enfermé. Mais avec ses nouveaux feutres, Harry esquissa un sourire. Il voulait bien rester quatre jours entiers sans voir le soleil, si ça lui permettait de dessiner.

Vernon n'aimait définitivement pas l'expression de son neveu. Il allait devoir comprendre ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur…

« Tante Marge vient passer quelques jours ici. »

Harry afficha une mine déçue. La tante Marge… C'était la seule personne en-dehors des trois Dursley qui était au courant de son existence. Non seulement il ne pourrait pas rester dans son placard, mais il aurait encore plus de travail. Une chambre de plus à nettoyer et un couvert de plus lors des repas. Sans compter que la tante Marge était comme un deuxième Vernon. Elle n'hésitait pas à crier sur le gamin, le traitant de tous les noms et le frappant avec sa canne si l'envie lui prenait.

Vernon, quant à lui, était rassuré en voyant l'expression défaite d'Harry. Ce petit garnement serait surveillé par sa sœur et il le savait pertinemment. Peut-être évitera-t-il de se faire trop remarquer ? C'était déjà ça de pris.

« Pour aujourd'hui, tu nous prépareras le petit-déjeuner. Dudley ne va plus à l'école depuis deux semaines, tu le sais déjà, alors nous mangerons un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Tu auras donc le temps de nous préparer un repas digne de ce nom ! Je veux un repas de fête car c'est aujourd'hui que nous recevons les résultats du test. Demain, Dudley sera inscrit dans une école de surdoué où il aura sa place. Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes… Tu es tellement pathétique, tu ne sais même ce que c'est qu'un livre. Dudley, lui, sait déjà lire comme un grand et il écrit son prénom sans faire de faute d'orthographe. »

Vernon ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir que son neveu n'était jamais entré dans la moindre école et que personne n'avait pris la peine de lui enseigner les bases de la lecture. Pourquoi s'embêter à instruire une nullité pareille ? Si Harry Potter apprenait à lire, il s'empresserait de se renseigner sur des choses pas très nettes et il plongerait dans la criminalité comme ses parents l'avaient fait avant lui.

« A quelle heure doit-être servit le repas, monsieur ? demanda poliment Harry. »

Vernon sembla retourner à la réalité et il gronda sur le gosse :

« Dix heures, pas une minute de retard. Ensuite, tu prépareras la chambre de Marge, elle arrive à midi. Mais quand elle arrivera, le déjeuner devra être prêt. Tu resteras prêt de nous quand on mangera, je ne veux pas que Marge se sente obligée de se lever si elle désire manger du fromage, ou autre chose. Tu mangeras après nous, tu auras les restes. Pétunia semble persuadé que tu dois avoir de la viande, alors soit. S'il reste de la viande, tu pourras y goûter. »

Harry afficha un véritable sourire. De la viande ! Il pourrait manger cette chose délicieuse qui sentait si bon dans la casserole. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait se surpasser pour le repas. Il allait faire cuire tellement de viande qu'il allait être obligé d'en manger beaucoup pour ne pas la gâcher. Il s'arrêta de sourire face au visage violacé de son oncle, mais il était toujours content. De la viande…

« Ensuite, je veux que tu nettoie le salon. Ça devrait te maintenir occupé jusqu'au dîner. Nous mangerons à dix-neuf heures, et je veux un menu précis. Un mijoté de crevettes dans des légumes poêlés, Pétunia te donnera les instructions exactes. Tu resteras à côté de nous pendant le dîner, tu débarrasseras la table et tu amèneras les plats. Aucun pas de travers… Tu mangeras les restes, puis tu pourras aller te débarbouiller. Cinq minutes dans la salle de bain, et à l'eau froide. On ne dépense pas de l'eau chaude pour un misérable dans ton genre. Ensuite, tu pourras aller dans ton placard. On viendra t'enfermer comme il se doit pour la nuit. Des questions ? »

La menace était palpable dans la voix de son oncle et Harry secoua la tête. Ne pas poser de questions et rester invisible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, dans ce cas ?! »

Et Harry se précipita dans la cuisine en évitant une claque sur la tête.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une poêle sur le feu, Harry coupait les tomates en surveillant le bacon. Son oncle lui avait laissé la liberté du menu. Il avait précisé un repas de fête et Harry ne voulait faire aucun faux pas. Il ne voulait pas provoquer une colère inutile alors que l'horrible tante Marge s'incrusterait dans la maison et briserait l'équilibre précaire qui régnait depuis quelques temps. Harry avait donc prévu une énorme omelette avec du fromage, des champignons et des dés de tomates. Sur la même assiette, il ajouterait deux tranches épaisses de bacon par personne et il laisserait un plat avec une dizaine de tranches supplémentaires pour satisfaire l'appétit d'ogre des deux hommes de la maison. Pour Pétunia, il avait préparé une salade de roquette. Parfois, son cousin en mangeait aussi sous l'œil méfiant de son père. Il ne voulait pas que Dudley mange comme une fillette, mais heureusement, Dudley mangeait en général tout ce qui lui tombait sous les mains. Harry avait aussi fait du porridge, il suffirait de le réchauffer quelques minutes quand les Dursley se mettraient à table. Et il faudrait aussi presser les oranges…

« Ca sent bon ! »

Dudley entra dans la pièce et les cousins échangèrent un regard de travers. Harry attendait avec impatience la réaction de Dudley. Ainsi, il saurait si son cousin était de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur et il pourrait mieux gérer sa journée.

« Ah, c'est toi… dit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse. Papa ne s'est toujours pas débarrassé de toi, à ce que je vois ! Si j'étais toi, je ne m'habituerais pas au confort de la maison… »

Et voilà, Dudley avait retrouvé ses mauvaises habitudes. La journée promettait d'être très longue… Harry se força à penser à la viande.

Mais pour arranger le tout, Dudley s'approcha de son cousin et il lui donna un gros coup dans les côtes. Harry étouffa un cri de douleur et il regarda avec rage son cousin mettre sa grosse main dans le plat de porridge qu'il avait mis à l'écart. Dudley avala une énorme bouchée et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne manquait plus que Dudley s'amuse à gâcher son travail !

« Dégage ! hurla Harry d'une voix forte. »

Il avait entendu Dudley le dire une bonne centaine de fois. Il trouvait l'expression bien adaptée à la situation, mais il ne s'attendait pas à l'entrée de sa tante dans la cuisine à cet instant précis. Elle allait le tuer… C'était encore pire que les feutres, elle allait le frapper plus fort. Et appeler Vernon. Et le mettre à la porte, dans les poubelles. Comme le déchet qu'il était. Et il mourrait de froid.

La tête baissée, Harry attendait la sanction. Mais elle ne vint pas. Hésitant, il releva les yeux. Pétunia regardait encore la scène, elle analysait. Bizarre, parce que d'habitude, elle l'accusait sans chercher à comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu as du porridge partout sur ton petit visage, mon dudlynouchet d'amour ? »

Dudley essaya le porridge qui coulait sur son menton gras.

« J'ai faim ! L'avorton prend tout son temps, et il m'a dit de dégager. A moi, de dégager ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Dudley attendait visiblement que l'injustice soit corrigée, comme d'habitude. Son horrible cousin allait en prendre plein la gueule et ça serait bien fait ! Comment osait-il s'en prendre à lui ?

« Harry, retire immédiatement ce que tu as dit à mon fils. »

Harry voyait là une fenêtre qui pourrait le sauver. Il pria de toutes ses forces que sa tante se contente de son pardon. Pourvu qu'elle ne le frappe pas, pourvu qu'elle n'appelle pas Vernon, pitié…

« Je suis désolé Dudley, je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça. Je te demande pardon… »

Dudley fronça le nez dans un geste de dégoût prononcé. Il appela sa mère du regard, qu'on frappe cet abruti ! Mais Pétunia était fermement contre l'usage de la force cette fois-ci. Harry était sauvé. Pour le moment…

« L'histoire est réglée, décida-t-elle. N'en parle pas à ton père. Harry a encore beaucoup de travail, le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans un quart d'heure… »

La menace était compréhensible. Si le repas n'était pas prêt à temps, Vernon allait se fâcher et Dudley allait en rajouter en racontant ce petit accident. Mieux valait donc ne pas traîner. Harry n'écouta pas les protestations de son cousin qui voulait manger à la seconde et il retourna les tranches de bacon. Baisser le feu, couper plus finement les tomates et presser les oranges… Tout cela en même temps, Harry était habitué.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A peine Harry eu-t-il terminé de poser la dernière assiette sur la table qu'il se précipita dans les escaliers. La tante Marge n'allait pas tarder et il avait deux heures pour faire la chambre et préparer le déjeuner. Harry se rendait compte de l'absurdité du programme… Deux heures, c'était bien trop peu ! La tante Marge était une maniaque, et elle vérifiait les moindres coins de la pièce. Si elle voyait un grain de poussière, elle lèverait sa canne. Harry frissonna. Il n'aimait pas la canne. En même temps, s'il négligeait le déjeuner, oncle Vernon serait furieux ! Contrairement au petit déjeuner qu'il avait qualifié de fête et du dîner où Harry avait un menu à respecter, son oncle ne lui avait donné aucune information sur le contenu du repas de midi. C'était encore plus risqué… Si Harry commettait la moindre erreur de jugement, son oncle se mettrait en colère. Et avec la tante Marge à ses côtés, Harry préférait ne pas penser au résultat.

Cela lui donnait une heure pour préparer la chambre, pas une minute de plus. Harry ouvrit donc la commode. Il sortit les draps et une énorme couverture, au moins six fois plus épaisse que la sienne. Harry n'osait pas imaginer le confort d'un lit au matelas épais cumulé avec une énorme couverture bien chaude. Les gens avaient bien de la chance, et ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de la préciosité d'un bon lit. Par contre, Harry se demandait ce qu'il y avait de bien à dormir dans une énorme pièce. Certes, ça devait être plus aéré que son petit placard dans lequel il étouffait parfois. Mais il trouvait son placard beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'une énorme chambre.

Sans se laisser le temps de cogiter d'avantage, Harry prit l'aspirateur et un balai. Il alluma l'appareil et il se concentra sur son travail. Rapide, mais efficace. Il devait donc n'oublier aucune surface, il n'aurait pas le temps de vérifier… L'heure tournait bien trop vite ! Harry avait toujours une montre sur son poignet trop maigre. Une vieille montre pourrie qui appartenait à Vernon quand celui-ci était jeune. Les Dursley lui avaient appris à lire l'heure pour que les tâches soient toujours réalisées dans les temps. Une raison de plus pour le frapper s'il terminait son travail en retard. Harry s'appliquait, même si ses pensées divaguaient malgré lui. Il avait un jour regardé un dessin animé de son cousin en préparant le repas. Il en avait oublié le titre, mais il avait gardé une image bien ancrée en lui. C'était une petite sorcière rousse qui volait sur un balai. Comme il aurait aimé prendre ce balai et s'envoler par la fenêtre. Fini les privations, les coups et les maltraitances… Il serait libre !

Son estomac grogna plus fortement que d'habitude, mais Harry résistait. Si ce dernier était souvent privé de déjeuner, il ne manquait jamais le repas du matin. C'était essentiel s'il voulait pouvoir tenir une matinée sans s'effondrer, les Dursley l'avaient bien compris. Seulement, avec l'arrivée imminente de la tante Marge, Harry s'était précipité hors de la cuisine avant d'avoir pu avaler le moindre morceau. Il le regrettait à présent. Il aurait peut-être été plus efficace avec un estomac rempli. Balayer le sol, aérer la chambre, nettoyer les étagères, faire le lit et libérer l'armoire. Harry n'avait décidément pas le temps d'approfondir la chambre. La tante Marge ne verrait peut-être pas les saletés sur la fenêtre ?

Décidant que son travail était terminé, Harry couru vers la cuisine. Il avait dix minutes de retard déjà, l'oncle de Vernon était en route pour aller chercher Marge à la gare et Dudley avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

« Pousse-toi de là, Dudley… soupira Harry. »

Son énorme cousin bloquait le passage de son corps massif. Il était apparemment décidé de lui faire payer son erreur du matin.

« Essaie de me faire partir, moi je ne bougerais pas. »

Harry hésita à appeler sa tante, mais il renonça. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait fait preuve d'indulgence ce matin qu'elle recommencerait une deuxième fois. Jugeant son cousin moins dangereux que sa tante, Harry essaya de le pousser. Il mit toutes ses forces dans les bras pour faire reculer son cousin mais c'était lui qui glissait en arrière. Comment lutter face à un garçon deux fois plus grand et cinq fois plus large que lui ?

« S'il te plait, Dudley. Je dois vraiment préparer le déjeuner, sinon… »

Sa petite voix était visiblement désespérée et Dudley ricana méchamment.

« Sinon quoi ? Papa va te ratatiner ? Tante Marge ne va pas te louper non plus ! »

Des larmes commençaient à couler lentement sur les joues du petit Harry. Il avait trop de retard, il n'arriverait jamais à préparer un déjeuner convenable en une demi-heure ! Vaincu, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Dudley, surpris que son cousin n'oppose pas plus de résistance, le poussa par le pied. Mais Harry se laissa faire, complètement démoralisé.

« T'es vraiment pas marrant ! »

Et Dudley quitta la pièce, se lassant visiblement du jeu. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu… Mais pour Harry, c'était la fin. Epuisé par le manque de nourriture, ce dernier ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par un sommeil irrésistible.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais parterre ? »

Harry ouvrit un œil et il ouvrit la bouche d'un air catastrophé. Il s'était endormi ! Le déjeuner n'était pas prêt et oncle Vernon allait le tuer. Cette fois, c'était sûr.

« Un cochon, voilà ce que tu es ! »

Et Pétunia recommençait à le détester… Harry la supplia du regard, mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Aller, lève-toi ! Ton oncle rentre dans cinq minutes, dépêche-toi de mettre le couvert. »

Et Harry pleura. Cinq minutes et il n'avait même pas commencé à cuisiner. Jamais, depuis qu'il était devenu l'esclave de cette famille, jamais il ne s'était endormi avant d'avoir terminé toutes ses tâches. Parfois, il n'avait pas le temps de finir et il se faisait déjà frapper très fort. Mais il n'avait jamais laissé le temps filer au point de négliger totalement la préparation du repas. Il avait baissé les bras trop tôt et il allait en payer le prix. Oncle Vernon lui avait assuré qu'il avait déjà construit le trou pour sa tombe dans le jardin. Harry espérait juste que ça ne faisait pas trop mal de mourir… Et il allait enfin revoir ses parents ! Peut-être aurait-il dû en être content ? Mais il pleurait, comme un lâche…

« J'ai échoué, tante Pétunia… Je n'ai même pas préparé le déjeuner.

- QUOI ?!

- Je suis désolé… »

C'était une catastrophe, pensait Pétunia. Vernon allait le tuer. Et Marge serait là elle aussi… Rien n'aurait pu être pire, rien. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la sonnette retentie à ce moment précis. Ils étaient arrivés.

Harry se recroquevilla dans un coin, priant pour que tout s'arrête rapidement. Est-ce que ça faisait mal de mourir ?

Pétunia était devenu toute blanche. Il fallait les maintenir occupés, le plus longtemps possible et trouver une solution. Vite.

« Dudley ! »

La sonnette sonna une nouvelle fois, ni Vernon ni Marge n'étaient patient. La démarche lente de son fils se fit entendre et ce dernier se leva du canapé. Il était visiblement très contrarié.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans aucune politesse.

- Vas voir Marge et ton père, ils sont dehors. Ne les laisse surtout pas entrer, sous aucun prétexte, tu m'entends ? Invente n'importe quoi, mais ne les laisse pas franchir la porte.

- C'est à cause du nabot ? demanda Dudley en désignant son cousin qui gémissait comme un lamentable sur le sol.

- Fais ce que je te demande. »

Et ne pose pas de question… Voilà qu'on lui parlait comme à Harry, maintenant. Mais il se dirigea quand même vers la porte et il se plia à la demande.

Pétunia réfléchissait. Elle avait toujours un plan B. Quand Harry avait trois ans et qu'il apprenait à cuisiner, il carbonisait souvent les plats. Vernon était toujours furieux et il le frappait parfois trop fort. Alors Pétunia avait du surgelé et elle remplaçait parfois le repas à la dernière seconde.

Même si elle ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps, elle ouvrit le congélateur et elle en sortit un rizotto. Dix minutes de cuisson, elle n'avait pas plus rapide. De plus, ce plat était suffisamment complexe pour discréditer la fainéantise de son neveu. Ce dernier avait déjà trop souffert à sa dernière correction. Avec l'arrivée de Marge, Pétunia savait qu'elle ne faisait que retarder une nouvelle punition inévitable. Mais c'était déjà ça…

« Harry, lève-toi. »

Pendant que le riz fondait dans la poêle, Pétunia mettait le couvert. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une deuxième main, Dudley ne pouvait pas les retenir indéfiniment. Mais Harry restait allongé sur le sol. Il marmonnait des phrases incohérentes, il parlait de paradis et de sa maman. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Il ne pouvait pas être malade, il ne manquait plus que ça !

« Harry, lève-toi ! S'il te plait, lève-toi. »

Elle secoua l'épaule de son neveu. Le visage blanc comme la mort, ses cheveux noirs étaient trempés de sueur et il tremblait. Elle toucha son front, mais il était glacé. Au moins, il n'avait pas de fièvre.

« Viens Harry, tu vas manger quelque chose… »

Avec le peu de nourriture qu'on lui donnait, le petit faisait souvent des chutes de glycémie. Vernon serait furieux, il fallait qu'il n'en sache rien. Mais pour le moment, il fallait réparer le déjeuner. Pétunia laissa donc Harry sur le sol et elle arrangea les derniers préparatifs de la table.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le riz était toujours en train de cuir quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« … Vraiment pas être retenu comme ça ! Vous me cachez quelque chose. Qu'a fait le gamin encore ? »

C'était la voix de Vernon. Pétunia réalisa soudainement que l'emballage du riz traînait encore sur la table de la cuisine. Elle eut juste le temps de le jeter sur le sol quand Vernon ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Marge est là ! Elle veut te dire bonjour… »

Il se figea soudainement.

« Ne me dit pas que le gamin n'a pas terminé le repas ! Deux heures, on lui donne deux heures et il traîne… Et où est-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne devrait pas être en train de surveiller la casserole ?

- Il y a eu un problème, répondit Pétunia. »

Le visage de Vernon devint écarlate.

« POTTER ! cria-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers sa femme, furieux.

« Il simule, tu le sais bien. Il veut juste ne pas faire son travail, le fainéant. Où est-il ? Ne me dit pas que tu l'as laissé regagner son placard ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Bien, dis-moi où est cet abruti que je lui donne la correction de sa vie ! »

Pétunia improvisait. La dernière fois, Vernon aurait volontiers tué le gamin. Bien sûr, le gosse était gênant. Ce n'était pas leur fils et il les encombrait. De plus, il portait le nom de Potter. Mais Pétunia ne voulait pas avoir à supporter le poids de la culpabilité du secret si son mari venait à tuer le garçon. Puis, malgré tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant…

« Je l'ai frappé, annonça Pétunia. Et il est tombé, sa tête a heurté la table. Il est effondré sur le sol, il ne bouge plus. J'ai envoyé Dudley vous retenir, je voulais au moins le cacher… Ta sœur n'a pas besoin de gâcher son séjour pour ce genre de détail. »

Il devait la croire, il le fallait à tout prix. Pétunia guettait avec attention les réactions de son mari. Il semblait calme, c'était déjà ça. Il lui sourit et Pétunia lui répondit, soulagée.

« Pourquoi tu me mens ? demanda Vernon. »

Pétunia ouvrit la bouche, pris par surprise.

« Je ne…

- Ne me mens pas, Pétunia ! Dudley nous a dit que Potter s'était évanouit. Et bizarrement, je crois plus mon fils que toi. Lui, c'est un homme, un vrai. Alors réponds-moi Pétunia, pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Pétunia laissait tomber. Le gamin allait le payer cher, inutile que Vernon se fâche contre elle en plus. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment ils en été arrivé là. Séquestrer et maltraiter un gamin étaient deux choses horribles, même si le gamin en question était le fils de James Potter. C'était arrivé naturellement. Une gifle sur un petit garçon d'un an, un berceau dans un placard et un secret. Que ce serait-il passé si Lily et James étaient revenus chercher le gosse comme prévu ? Sans Harry Potter dans la maison, Vernon serait-il devenu si brutal ? Non, Pétunia était certaine que l'homme qu'elle aimait était bon. C'était de la faute du gamin, c'était lui qui avait transformé Vernon en monstre et il devait payer.

« Tu protège le gosse, c'est ça ? Tu fais partit de ces monstres !

- Non, ne dit pas ça, supplia Pétunia. Je le hais, autant que toi. Il a gâché nos vies.

- Je ne te crois pas. »

Vernon était rouge de colère. Et cette fois-ci, c'était dirigé vers Pétunia. La femme au foyer avait peur de son propre mari. Mais c'était de la faute de Potter, il suffisait de le battre et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

« Tu as raison, je vais le battre. Le faire regretter d'être né !

- Tu as intérêt, rugit Vernon. A partir de maintenant, je reprends les choses en main. Tu ne t'opposeras plus à moi, si je veux utiliser ma ceinture, je le ferai. Et tu devras le battre, je m'en assurerai. Si jamais tu refuses ou que tu lui trouve une excuse absurde, je te frapperai toi à la place. »

Non, il ne ferait pas ça… La frapper elle, il n'oserait tout de même pas ? Mais il avait l'air sérieux. Pétunia hochait la tête, elle devait le faire. La vie du gamin ne valait rien de toutes les manières… Et comme Vernon disait, il n'existait pas et ils pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« La lettre est arrivée ! »

La tante Marge était apparue dans la cuisine et elle brandissait une enveloppe comme si c'était un véritable trésor. Le résultat des tests, Pétunia avait presque oublié avec tout ça…

« Ouvre-la, je veux que tu l'ouvre ! gémissait Dudley. »

Vernon regardait son fils avec fierté, comme si c'était la plus belle merveille du monde. Tous les Dursley étaient réunis et la tante Marge ouvrit l'enveloppe. Vernon lui arracha la lettre des mains et il lut le contenu en silence. Son visage passa par tous les coloris imaginables. Blanc, vert, rose, violet, rouge… Quand il releva la tête, son visage était écarlate et une veine battait sur son sourcil.

« C'est inadmissible, une honte ! »

Il jeta la lettre sur la table et il se précipita sur le téléphone. Il allait faire un scandale. Son fils n'était pas « débile léger », on avait faussé les tests. Qui se préoccupait de tels tests de toutes les manières ? Les psychiatres étaient tous fous, c'était bien connu.

Pétunia le laissa s'égosiller au téléphone pendant qu'elle vidait la casserole de riz dans des assiettes creuses. Dudley s'assit à table et il commença à manger avant tout le monde, comme s'il n'avait rien avalé durant des siècles. Il était insensible aux résultats des tests, il s'en occuperait après le repas.

« Tu sais quoi, Pétunia ? dit enfin Marge. Cet enfant est un génie. C'est pour ça que les psychiatres ont mis un résultat négatif, ils ont eu peur de son potentiel.

- Tu as raison. »

Dudley était un petit garçon très intelligent et surtout incompris. Elle lui caressa la tête. Que pouvait-on faire contre le système ?

« Une école normale serait parfaitement inadaptée… continua Marge.

- Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? soupira Pétunia.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous engager un précepteur ? Ainsi, Dudley aurait un instituteur pour lui tout seul. Au lieu d'être sans cesse retardé par des camarades idiots, il pourra avancer à son rythme. Bien sûr, il faudra trouver quelqu'un de compétant. Mais c'est tout à son avantage… »

Vernon avait entendu l'idée et il la trouvait excellente. Sa sœur était extraordinaire avec Dudley, c'était une Dursley évidemment. Dès le lendemain, il posterait une annonce pour engager un professeur particulier à temps plein. Quelqu'un allait habiter avec les Dursley. Il faudrait réaménager certaines choses, et surtout cacher le gamin. Mais pour le moment, Vernon avala d'une traite un verre de vin rouge en décidant de profiter de sa sœur. Et ils allaient commencer par frapper le gosse ! Vernon lui avait promis un moment entier de défouloir sur Potter…

* * *

**C'est la fin de ce chapitre...**

On commence déjà à imaginer comment Severus va atterrir dans cette famille. Ca ne devrait plus trop tarder à présent. Le cœur de l'action va débuter d'ici peu.

**Dans le chapitre suivant**, Severus va être à nouveau confronté à Dumbledore. Et, comme d'habitude, de l'**humour** dans la relation très étrange entre ces deux personnages, des **changements** occasionnés par les idées folles de notre fameux directeur **et bien d'autres surprises**... Publication prévue le **02/03/2014**. J'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture (période d'examen et Saint-Valentin oblige...) mais rien de grave. Je maintiens le rythme de publication à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Des avis ? Des questions ? Des demandes ? Retrouvez-moi sur **Facebook ou sur Twitter** et je répondrai à vos interrogations.

Il n'y a pas de réponses précises aux reviews comme dans certaines fictions, mais je réponds globalement à l'ensemble des commentaires dans les encarts de début et de fin de chapitre. Je suis quand même particulièrement sensible aux commentaires de Luinwe Luthien, de Fiona et de Black Moony. Ils me rendent fière de moi et m'encouragent à m'accrocher à mes idées. Je suis réceptive à toutes les critiques, je fais parfois des erreurs assez pénibles. Et bien sûr, j'accepte les compliments.

N'hésitez pas, **Reviews, Favs ou Follows**, c'est gratuit pour vous et ça me fait toujours très plaisir...

**A bientôt...**


	5. Le vrai monde à l'extérieur

**Le chapitre 5 est arrivé !**

Retour sur **Severus**.

**Dumbledore** va encore mettre son grain de sel... Pour le plaisir, beaucoup de **sarcasmes**, et surtout, pour faire **avancer l'intrigue**. Quelques **Flash-back sur l'enfance de Severus**, et **sa relation particulière avec Lily**.

Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir.

**Merci aux fidèles, bienvenue aux nouveaux**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le vrai monde à l'extérieur**

Severus rentra dans son appartement, les joues rosies par l'air frais et le manteau parsemé de petits flocons glacés. Il jeta sans ménagement un sac plastique dans la cuisine ouverte, et il se vautra sur son canapé. Une bière à la main, il avala la canette d'une traite puis il ferma les yeux de plaisir. C'était bon de revivre…

Tous les matins, Severus se levait à sept heures. Après avoir passé trois semaines à dormir sans cesse pour combler un manque, Severus avait repris un rythme normal. Il n'avait jamais été un lève-tard, alors tous les matins à sept heures précises, il se réveillait. Ensuite, il prenait une douche et à huit heures il s'asseyait pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Puis il sortait.

Il restait toute la matinée dehors, marchant dans la neige. Le mois de Janvier apportait avec lui de la neige. Dans le village piéton, ça se transformait en une sorte de bouillie maronnâtes immonde mais Severus ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il marchait, bien souvent seul dans les rues et il entrait dans tous les commerces. Il avait déniché une petite librairie sympathique qui vendait des livres rares. Il achetait un livre, puis il dénichait un banc presque sec sur lequel il lisait.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il rentrait chez lui et il s'enfilait une bière ou deux. Puis il avalait un déjeuner rapide, sans faire vraiment attention aux saveurs, et il passait son après-midi seul dans son salon. Il lisait l'équivalent de six cents pages par jour, son esprit surdoué reprenait le goût à la lecture.

Et, après le dîner, il allumait la cheminée en avalant tous les alcools les plus forts du marché : Whisky, Vodka, Martini… Il se laissait sombrer dans un nuage flou et il s'endormait sans difficulté.

Il y avait peut-être quelque chose de mauvais dans son style de vie, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus de parents depuis longtemps, et même s'ils étaient encore là, ils essayeraient de le tuer. Alors pourquoi s'en vouloir ? L'alcool lui permettait d'oublier la plaie béante qu'il avait au cœur. Et dans ses délires, il ressuscitait Lily. Un vrai bonheur…

_« Sev', pourquoi tu te laisses détruire comme ça ? »_

La petite voix de la femme qu'il aimait était tellement triste qu'elle lui déchirait la poitrine. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« Je vais très bien, dit-il dans le vide de l'appartement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je constate. »

Severus se releva brusquement et il fouilla la pièce des yeux. Qui avait parlé ? Ce n'était pas Lily, et plus inquiétant, ça ne venait pas de lui… Quelqu'un avait réussi à violer son intérieur !

Une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre et avança vers lui. Ce n'était qu'Albus Dumbledore, pas un grand danger. A moitié soulagé, Severus grogna.

« Comment êtes-vous entré ? »

Il aurait eu envie de se lever pour l'intimider mais le poids de l'alcool le força à rester assit. Alors il constitua son visage de glace et il vit un frisson parcourir le vieil homme. Il savait qu'il était terrifiant et c'était parfait. Les gens changeaient de trottoir quand ils le voyaient. Et si Dumbledore pouvait être maîtrisé, c'était une bonne chose…

« Je voulais juste voir si vous alliez bien… »

Severus renifla ironiquement et lança :

« Vous êtes un avocat réputé, vous avez toutes mes coordonnées, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez. Et à la moindre interrogation, au lieu de frapper à la porte comme tout le monde, vous décidez d'entrer dans l'appartement d'un de vos clients ? C'est illégal… Sans compter que je vais vous foutre à la porte dès que vous me direz avec quoi vous êtes entré !

- J'avais ça dans mon tiroir… Et j'ai décidé de rendre une visite à un vieil ami, est-ce un crime ? »

Albus sortit une clé de sa poche comme si c'était naturel de posséder une clé qui n'était pas à lui. Severus se leva brusquement et il lui arracha les clés des mains. Surpris de ne ressentir aucune résistance, il poussa l'avocat vers la porte.

« Dehors ! Je ne vous ai pas invité, alors allez dehors… Allez boire votre fichu thé chez les voisins ! Il y a une famille charmante juste en dessous. Les Weasley, mais prenez garde, ils risquent de vous prendre pour un grand sorcier ténébreux. Et ils n'aiment pas les vampires…

- J'ai prévu votre réaction… Inutile de vous dire que j'ai huit clés identiques à celle-là, éparpillées un peu partout dans mon bureau. »

Le fourbe ! Severus le détestait. Vraiment ? Non, il ne pouvait pas… C'était lui qui l'avait sorti de sa cage. Alors peut-être pouvait-il l'inviter ? Dix minutes, pas une de plus… Ce n'était pas de la courtoisie, non. Mais il était bien obligé…

« Vous êtes vraiment pathétique ! grogna Severus. N'avez-vous donc aucun ami ?

- J'en ai déjà un… »

Severus leva un sourcil pour lui montrer qu'il ne voyait pas la fierté que pouvait avoir quelqu'un à le considérer comme un ami. Cela fit rire Albus Dumbledore mais Severus était déjà au courant qu'il était fou, alors il ne mit pas en doute la férocité de son visage.

« Auriez-vous du thé ? demanda Albus qui avait apparemment décidé de rester. »

Son regard se posa naturellement sur les trois bouteilles d'alcool vides qui étaient tombées à côté du canapé et Severus serra les dents. Déjà qu'il avait l'amabilité de l'accepter chez lui malgré son invasion imprévue, que Dumbledore ne prenne pas en plus la liberté de commenter son style de vie !

Il attendait… Mais non. Sa gorge sèche lui fit mal et il se dit que c'était à cause du Martini de la veille. Non, il n'espérait pas secrètement que Dumbledore lui fasse une remarque peinée sur son péché mignon. C'était ridicule !

« J'ai du café, répondit amèrement Severus. »

Albus grimaça, puis il s'assit sur le canapé. Il sortit un bonbon au citron de sa poche et il en posa un sur la table basse pour son « ami ». C'était un rituel. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, Albus prenait un bonbon au citron et il en donnait un à Severus. C'était un pacte silencieux qui liait les deux hommes…

Severus grogna.

« Si vous croyez que je vais avaler ce truc dégelasse ! »

C'est vrai que les bonbons trainaient depuis longtemps dans les poches trop remplies du vieil homme, mais jamais Severus n'avait refusé un bonbon auparavant. Peut-être bien parce qu'il crevait de faim avant, mais aussi parce que c'était un lien entre les deux hommes. En refusant ce bonbon, Severus rejetait violemment son avocat. Mais il ne l'avait pas invité et ce dernier envahissait son espace vital, pourquoi être aimable ?

Albus était très peiné. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient une tristesse profonde… Severus le balaya d'un geste de la main. Il s'assit sur le canapé, il n'y avait malheureusement aucun fauteuil dans la pièce minuscule où il aurait pu s'éloigner de l'homme étrange et il ouvrit une bouteille de Scotch. Il s'apprêtait à boire au goulot quand Dumbledore demanda s'il pouvait en avoir un verre. Severus leva un sourcil étonné, se rappelant soudainement qu'on pouvait aussi boire dans des verres.

« Je vois que vous aimez ma longue veste noire, dit Dumbledore en voyant le vêtement sur Severus.

- J'avais froid, contredit Severus en prenant soin de faire virevolter les robes dans un geste impressionnant. »

Il rapporta deux verres de la cuisine et il servit le liquide jaune. Albus avala la boisson sans hésiter, et sans essayer de la recracher en sentant l'alcool brûler la gorge. Severus en conclue qu'il était lui-aussi habitué à finir les bouteilles. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait faire aucun commentaire sur ce mode de vie dépravé ? Lui aussi devait passer de longues heures à alourdir son cerveau par une consommation abusive de ces liqueurs mauvaises pour la santé.

« Quels sont vos projets, pour la suite ? demanda Albus.

- Vous foutre à la porte, répondit Severus avec un rictus mauvais. »

Albus ricana longuement, comme si la blague était particulièrement bien choisie. Puis il reprit un visage sérieux et il insista :

« Je parlais de vos projets sur le long terme. Avez-vous trouvé du travail ? »

Pourquoi faire ? Severus avait compté l'argent du dédommagement offert par le gouvernement. Certes, il ne pourrait pas rester inactif indéfiniment, mais il pouvait bien profiter d'une année entière sans se soucier de l'argent… Et il en avait bien besoin.

« Vous comptez rester désœuvré, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Albus.

- Je profite de la liberté, contredit Severus.

- La liberté de vous saouler jusqu'à rouler sur le sol…

- En effet, c'est une liberté excellente. Et je voulais aussi profiter de la liberté de rester seul dans mon petit chez-moi sans craindre une intrusion, mais c'était apparemment trop demander… »

Albus Dumbledore ne comprit pas le sous-entendu. C'était normal de débarquer chez les gens quand on voulait leur parler, non ? Et si les moyens lui manquaient, il suffisait d'user de ruse…

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, continua-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher ! Quoiqu'Albus Dumbledore semblait avoir tous les droits dans ce pays, il n'allait pas s'embarrasser d'un client têtu. Severus avait la mauvaise impression qu'il pouvait faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait. En claquant des doigts, il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Une carrure qui obligeait presque les gens à lui obéir. Quelle poisse !

« A défaut de travailler, vous pourriez peut-être vous trouver un hobby ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Severus pince-sans-rire. J'adorerai prendre des cours de claquettes sur glace !

- C'est une excellente idée ! »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Quelqu'un devrait apprendre à cet homme à reconnaître l'humour. Et c'était urgent, une question de vie ou de mort…

« Vous pouvez sortir maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous voulez… Ce n'est pas que je vous jette dehors, mais je vous jette dehors quand même. Un problème d'éducation, sans doute.

- Mais ça n'existe pas les cours de claquettes sur glace, renchérit Albus Dumbledore.

- Quel sens de l'observation, ricana Severus.

- Je connais un très bon professeur de poterie. »

Severus avait-il la tête d'un passionné de poterie ? Il aurait préféré se tuer plutôt que de devoir assister à un tel cours. Albus sembla s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il dit la seule chose censé depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet appartement :

« Trêve de plaisanterie. »

Cet homme connaissait donc l'humour, il n'était pas totalement irrécupérable.

« Je fais appel à vous, car il nous manque un professeur de chimie, à Poudlard.

- Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes professeur ou avocat ? »

Severus avait répondu d'une voix brutale, dénuée de toute marque de plaisanterie. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Lui ? Professeur de chimie dans une école prestigieuse ? Il se fichait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ceci n'était en vérité qu'une fable grotesque construite pour le faire souffrir encore plus ? Il s'attendait presque à ce que quelqu'un jaillisse de sa chambre en hurlant : « On vous a bien eu ! » et on lui passerait à nouveau les menottes… Juste une mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Je suis directeur d'école quand Poudlard a besoin d'un directeur. Je suis avocat quand un prisonnier a besoin de moi. Je suis conseiller quand il le faut, et j'ai d'autres fonctions plus ou moins connues. Je pensais que vous vous seriez informé sur moi… Un serpent ne laisse pas le hasard dicter sa vie, et vous êtes un serpent, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est une insulte ? rugit Severus. »

Le serpent, l'animal de compagnie de Tom Jedusor. Severus n'avait pas oublié cette conversation… N'était-il qu'un vulgaire animal rampant dans la boue ? Il regarda son verre d'alcool à moitié vide. Oui, peut-être… Sûrement.

« Vous avez un serpent tatoué sur votre poignet, affirma Albus Dumbledore. C'est la Marque, celle qui identifie les serviteurs de Tom. »

Severus n'était même pas étonné. Albus Dumbledore savait tout, il l'avait compris. Et son air innocent n'était là que pour tromper les victimes.

« Dans notre jargon, on nous appelle des mangemorts, pas des serpents.

- Vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, Severus. Mais j'aime penser que vous êtes un serpent. Vous vous glissez là où on ne vous attend pas, attendant dans l'ombre de pouvoir jaillir à temps ou simplement retourner sur vos pas. Et ne jamais oublier les informations. Un espion parfait, en somme. »

Et voilà que le vieux fou parlait d'espion à présent ! Il n'était pas réellement un avocat, ni un directeur d'école. Peut-être était-il un mangemort lui-aussi ? Non, impossible… Ce n'était pas une piste envisageable. Mais alors, qui était réellement Albus Dumbledore ?

« Tous nos professeurs ont leurs propres appartements. Ils bénéficient de la cuisine de l'école, succulente, et ils ont une sécurité d'emploi inégalable. De plus, les autres professeurs deviendront bien vite vos amis et vous cesserez de tourner en rond en vous arrachant les cheveux. Nos élèves sont classés entre l'exception et l'excellence. Chacun a sa propre histoire, ses propres difficultés et c'est un délice de les voir grandir jour après jour.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, grogna Severus. Je hais les enfants ! »

Albus soupira longuement. Mais il n'insista pas, il avait apparemment tout prévu. Il sortit de sa poche une feuille un peu froissée. Severus se demanda si ses poches n'étaient pas extensibles, comme le sac magique de Mary Poppins. Cela expliquerait bien des choses.

Albus lui posa le papier entre les mains, apparemment très fier de son idée. C'était ces moments-là que Severus craignait. Les idées de Dumbledore pouvaient être mortelles pour une personne non-avertie. Il fallait faire attention au lion qui dormait dans l'apparence fragile du vieil homme.

C'était une simple petite annonce, comme celles que l'on trouvait dans les écoles ou dans les mairies. Pour Severus, c'était le coin des désespéré et il eut envie de déchirer la feuille sans la lire. Mais il commença la lecture, un peu malgré lui…

_Recherche professeur particulier à plein temps._

_Garçon très intelligent, très gentil et curieux veut continuer à s'instruire._

_Nous cherchons un professeur motivé pour lui donner des cours sur-mesure._

_Logé, nourri et blanchi._

_Très bien payé, dans un quartier résidentiel magnifique._

_Contactez-nous…_

_Mr et Mrs Dursley_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whiging_

_Surrey_

« Je hais les enfants, répéta Severus. Allez trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour vos idées folles !

- Vous devriez réfléchir… A force de continuer comme ça, vous allez retomber entre les mains de bandits. C'est une chose qui ne vous abandonnera jamais, et cette fois-ci, je ne pourrais rien pour vous.

- Partez ! »

Severus avait répondu d'une voix blanche, mais suffisamment claire pour qu'Albus se lève enfin.

« Réfléchissez mon ami. »

Et il disparut avant que Severus puisse lui envoyer une bouteille vide dans la figure. Désespéré, ce dernier attrapa la bouteille et il la descendit d'une traite au goulot.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le jour suivant, Severus resta sans rien faire. Sa routine était bouleversée. Mardi, rien. Mercredi, Jeudi et Vendredi, toujours rien. Saoul à longueur de journée, Severus voulait se laisser mourir sur le canapé. Crever et enfin monter dans une sorte de paradis. Revoir Lily… Mais irait-il au paradis ? Non, certainement pas. Et Lily y serait, elle l'attendrait. Mais il ne pourrait jamais la revoir, jamais. Elle était peut-être heureuse avec James et Harry. Est-ce qu'on vieillissait dans la mort ? Non. Harry serait éternellement un bébé d'un an. Mais Severus ne s'en préoccupa pas, tout ce qui comptait était sa Lily. Et elle était morte. Par sa faute…

Samedi, Molly Wealey lui apporta une tarte à l'abricot. Il la renvoya, mais il garda la tarte. Elle était délicieuse. Peu importait. Dimanche, pas plus d'action. A croire que le monde ne se préoccupait pas de lui, et c'était le cas.

Sa vie était pourrie, inutile et corrompue. Pourquoi être sorti de prison ? Ca ne servait à rien, le monde à l'extérieur ne valait pas la peine. Oui, il sentait la neige sur sa peau, et alors ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance… Elle était morte et elle avait emportée l'âme de Severus dans sa tombe.

Tic, tac, tic, tac… Le temps défilait et Severus ne faisait rien. Lily aurait-elle approuvé sa léthargie ? Non, certainement pas. Tic, tac… Ce bruit allait le rendre fou ! Tic, tac… Severus se leva et il alla chercher une bouteille dans le placard. La démarche lente, il ressemblait à un zombie. Un Whisky à la main, Severus se laissa tomber lourdement sur son canapé. Il regarda les trop nombreux cadavres de bouteilles vides et une image s'imposa à son esprit sans qu'il puisse lutter. Il se laissa envahir par le souvenir, il était trop faible pour lutter…

_Tobias Rogue rentrait particulièrement tard. Il titubait, marmonnant des phrases incohérentes, il cherchait une chaise. Il s'effondra lourdement et il frappa du poing sur la table._

_ « Eillen ! hurla-t-il. »_

_Severus, alors âgé de dix ans, leva la tête de son livre. Une lampe de poche posée sur une immense pile de bouquin, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, il devait rester invisible._

_Sa mère apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_ « Tu es rentré, affirma-t-elle simplement._

_ - Vas me chercher des clopes, exigea Tobias. »_

_Une pile de bouteilles vides gisait à ses pieds, Tobias attrapa une bouteille de Whisky. Il l'ouvrit et il avala le liquide d'une traite… Avant de la recracher immédiatement._

_ « SEVERUS ! »_

_Le cœur de Severus tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il sentait les pulsations jusque dans ses oreilles. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa meilleure idée. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte l'éventualité que son père soit suffisamment en forme pour ouvrir cette bouteille après s'être saoulé la gueule jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Et il allait payer son erreur…_

_ « Eillen, trouve-moi ton fils. »_

_Le fils d'Eileen, comme si ce n'était pas aussi celui de Tobias. Mais c'était un peu la réalité, pensa amèrement Severus. Génétiquement, il était lié à cette parodie d'homme. Mais seulement génétiquement… Heureusement pour lui._

_ « Il dort, répondit fermement sa mère. »_

_Severus admirait son courage. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en prenne plein la gueule par sa faute…_

_ « Et alors ? Vas chercher le gosse ! Je te l'ordonne et tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi, beugla Tobias. »_

_Eillen tressauta légèrement, pas assez cependant pour montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Elle ne se dégonfla pas. Au contraire, elle regarda son mari droit dans les yeux._

_ « Severus est en train de dormir, ne l'embête pas avec tes histoires d'alcool._

_ - Ton connard de fils a remplacé mon Whisky avec son jus de pomme ! »_

_Eillen exprima une lassitude. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle essayait de le protéger, mais ce dernier s'entêtait à provoquer son père. Il voulait peut-être exister ? Que son père arrête de le considérer comme le fils de sa femme uniquement ?_

_ « Alors vas me chercher cet abruti !_

_ - Non. »_

_Tobias sembla s'étouffer avec sa salive._

_ « Comment ça, non ? »_

_La fureur était palpable dans sa voix. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il décide de passer sa rage sur sa femme. Severus décida qu'il était temps de sortir de sa petite cachette. Pourtant, personne n'aurait pensé à le chercher dans le placard sous le lavabo… C'était l'une de ses meilleures cachettes et il allait devoir l'abandonner. Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère se faire frapper à sa place._

_ « Je suis là, c'est de ma faute. »_

_Severus était sorti du placard, surprenant tout le monde. Son père hésitait entre contentement ou rage, il aurait bien voulu tabasser sa femme avant de s'attaquer au gosse. Sa mère, elle, était affolée. Pourquoi Severus s'entêtait-il toujours à jouer les héros ?_

_Et son père s'approcha de lui pour lui démonter soigneusement la gueule. Et avec une ceinture, il était trop fatigué pour le frapper à la main. Severus retint sa respiration…_

Des souvenirs comme ça, Severus en avait pleins. Il les avait enfouis au plus profond de lui-même, et il les ressortait rarement. Sa vie n'était que plus qu'une douleur vive, le cœur en miette, et il n'avait même pas besoin de l'horreur de ses souvenirs d'enfance pour alimenter ses cauchemars. Les Maraudeurs, eux-aussi, étaient planqués dans un tiroir qu'il n'ouvrait jamais. Il en avait oublié jusqu'à leur noms.

Mais Lily, ça s'était différent. Sa voix douce venait souvent lui parler, reprochant sans doute les ruines de sa vie. Il était lamentable ! Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Lily n'était plus là…

_ « Ca ne peut plus durer, Sev'… »_

_Severus avait couru chez son amie dès que son père avait fait glisser sa ceinture sur le sol, trop fatigué pour continuer de le frapper. La nuit était noire, épaisse, mais il s'en fichait. Etre dehors à une certaine heure était dangereux pour un petit garçon, mais c'était quand même moins risqué que de rester chez lui, victime des délires malsains de son père._

_Il avait sauté par-dessus la petite barrière du jardin des Evans, puis il avait marché en slalomant, évitant savamment les jets d'eau automatiques qui se déclenchaient parfois quand on marchait trop près d'eux. Il s'était positionné en-dessous de la fenêtre de sa meilleure amie, puis il avait envoyé une pierre sur ses volets, répétant le geste jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Il avait vu la lumière filtrer. Elle s'éteignit, puis se ralluma trois fois d'affilés. C'était le signal._

_Severus contourna la maison et il attendit Lily sur les marches qui amenaient à la porte de derrière. Il attendit deux minutes, puis il entendit le bruit caractéristique des clés qui ouvraient la porte._

_ « Entre, chuchota la voix de Lily. »_

_Et la silhouette du garçon disparu dans la maison._

_Lily était en chemise de nuit, elle avait enfilé à la va-vite une robe de chambre et elle n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre des chaussons. Ses parents lui répétaient sans cesse de bien se couvrir, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle regardait son ami avec inquiétude._

_ « Il a recommencé ? demanda Lily. »_

_Severus s'effondra sur une chaise de la cuisine et Lily enleva une dalle sur le sol en pierre qui camouflait un espace suffisent pour y cacher des bandages et des antiseptiques. C'était une promesse pour les deux enfants. Quelque soit l'heure, Severus devait se rendre immédiatement chez Lily s'il était blessé. Ce qui arrivait souvent… Elle se débrouillait ensuite pour le faire rentrer chez elle et elle le soignait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il ne fallait pas que ça s'infecte._

_ « C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, commenta simplement la fillette en ouvrant un tube de désinfectant. »_

_Severus ne répondait pas, il n'y était pas obligé. Cela faisait aussi partit du pacte, même si Lily l'oubliait souvent._

_ « Enlève ta chemise, demanda Lily. »_

_Severus enleva sa chemise, sans pudeur, il l'avait fait bien trop souvent pour ne plus en être gêné. Lily ouvrit de grands yeux et il se rendit compte qu'il devait faire vraiment peur à voir. Lily était habituée, elle gardait ses émotions pour elle la plupart du temps. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la fois de trop._

_ « Ca ne peut plus durer, Sev'… »_

_Severus grogna._

_ « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse contre ça ? »_

_Lily imbiba un coton d'un liquide antiseptique et elle le passa sur le corps meurtri de son ami._

_ « Parle-en à quelqu'un. »_

_Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Lily l'interrompit avant qu'il ne lui sorte le discourt habituel._

_ « L'infirmière de l'école est déjà soupçonneuse… Tu peux lui dire. Pas forcément tout, mais suffisamment pour qu'un adulte s'intéresse à ton cas._

_ - J'ai pas confiance, gronda Severus. Tu le sais très bien… Aïe ! »_

_Lily avait appuyé trop fort sur une côte, apparemment abîmée._

_ « Désolée… Elle est encore cassée ?_

_ - Je ne crois pas, non… »_

_Severus savait bien reconnaitre la sensation d'un os cassé. Lily tapota avec affection sur les plaies ouvertes qui parsemaient le corps maigre du garçon._

_ « Il y en a de plus en plus, je ne suis pas médecin…_

_ - Je sais, Lily. Merci. »_

_Les yeux verts de son amie se tintèrent de lassitude._

_ « Parles-en. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai à ta place._

_ - Non. »_

_Mais Lily était sérieuse. Severus soupira longuement. Ils avaient de plus en plus fréquemment cette discussion ces derniers temps. Il cacha une grimace de douleur et il tenta de la faire changer d'avis._

_ « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que les adultes s'en mêlent. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. La dernière fois, tu te souviens ? L'infirmière était tellement inquiète qu'elle a prévenu mon père… J'en n'ai rarement autant bavé. Tu sais, Tobias est plutôt correcte quand il n'est pas bourré._

_ - C'est justement ça le problème, Sev' ! s'exclama Lily, victorieuse. Il est toujours bourré. Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Et évidemment, c'est toi qui le paie._

_ - Maman se prend pas mal de coups, elle aussi… »_

_Lily secoua la tête, ils s'éloignaient du sujet._

_ « Tu n'as pas à subir ça, Sev'._

_ - Pourtant, c'est ma vie. J'y peux rien._

_ - Justement, si ! Seulement, tu ne fais rien pour le changer…_

_ - Tu ne comprends pas. »_

_Severus en avait assez. Lily aussi apparemment._

_ « Je vais être obligée d'en parler, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tu tiens à peine debout ! Mes parents pourraient…_

_ - Tes parents ne sont pas obligés de se mêler de ça, se sont mes affaires. »_

_Les parents de Lily, tellement tendres et gentils. Severus n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'ils le prennent en pitié. Lily était désespérée._

_ « Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors se sont un peu mes affaires à moi aussi, maintenant._

_ - Si ça doit gâcher ta vie, je n'ai pas besoin de ton amitié. »_

_C'était méchant. Mais il voulait juste qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Elle était en train de poser les bandages, elle allait bientôt le laisser dormir dans la chambre des invités. A six heures du matin, elle descendrait pour lui faire une bise. Puis il quitterait la maison en catimini, évitant les parents et la sœur de son amie. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle maintenant, mais il devait s'assurer qu'elle n'en parle à personne._

_ « C'est méchant, Severus…_

_ - Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! siffla Severus. »_

_S'il avait pu, il aurait crié. Mais il devait rester silencieux pour ne pas alarmer les parents de Lily qui dormaient juste au-dessus d'eux._

_ « Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux… J'ai terminé, tu peux retourner chez toi. »_

_Severus leva un sourcil, étonné. Le chassait-elle ? Oui, assurément. Il se leva, prenant soin de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Il devait montrer qu'il s'en fichait. Et il pourrait l'éloigner de ses problèmes, pour la protéger._

C'était le début de la fin… Et Severus lui avait promis de ne pas finir comme son père. Quand tout irait mieux, il allait être courageux et venir la chercher. Mais elle avait fricoté avec James Potter, et c'était le début de la fin. Il ne restait plus rien, juste un accord passé à la va-vite. _« Quand j'aurai des enfants, je ne les frapperai jamais. »_ C'était la promesse de Severus. Mais il suffisait de voir comment il s'accrochait désespérément à cette bouteille pour voir à quel point il ressemblait à Tobias. Lui ? Comme Tobias ? Jamais !

Severus balança la bouteille le plus loin possible. Il ne pouvait pas finir comme le déchet qu'était devenu son père. Et rester seul à ruminer dans son appartement ne l'aidait pas du tout…

Ca le tuait de l'avouer, mais Albus avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, c'était ridicule. Lui qui avait toujours soigneusement évité toutes les comparaisons avec son père, il finissait par se saouler comme lui. Et après quoi ? Il frapperait les femmes et les gosses ? Non, jamais.

Son regard se posa naturellement sur le papier froissé, la petite annonce ridicule qu'il avait laissée négligemment sur sa table basse. Il avait écarté immédiatement la proposition de venir travailler à Poudlard. C'était impossible, il n'était pas fait pour ça. Le bruit, les centaines d'adolescents friqués, les autres professeurs… Non, ce n'était définitivement pas fait pour lui. De plus, il valait mieux se tenir loin d'Albus Dumbledore si on voulait rester saint d'esprit.

Mais peut-être pourrait-il se rendre à Privet Drive ? Ça ne l'engageait à rien. Il irait voir à quoi ressemble le quartier. Juste pour voir…

* * *

**C'est terminé pour le moment...**

J'aime particulièrement ce chapitre. Non, ce n'est pas de l'orgueil mal placé. J'aime particulièrement la relation tendre entre la jeune Lily et le jeune Severus. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces quelques Flash-Back, et j'en prends encore en les lisant et en les relisant. J'espère que vous éprouvez le même plaisir...

**L'intrigue s'accélère !** Dans le chapitre suivant, Severus pénètrera dans la maison des Dursley. C'est le début d'une seconde partie, où **Severus et Harry vivront sous le même toit**.

Le récit alterné prendra fin, et de nouvelles questions seront posées. **Un tour nouveau pour cette fiction...**

**J'ai décidé d'accélérer le rythme des parutions**. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis, et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que je ne tiendrais pas en publiant un chapitre par week-end. Mais j'ai actuellement trop d'avance sur le texte (j'ai terminé récemment le chapitre 10). Je ne supporterai pas d'être en retard et de faire attendre les lecteurs plus que nécessaire. J'ai donc imaginé un nouveau rythme pour satisfaire mon besoin de sécurité et à la fois ne pas vous faire trop patienter. Deux chapitres seront mis en ligne deux semaines à la suite, puis il faudra attendre deux semaines pour voir le chapitre suivant, qui sera immédiatement suivit d'un autre chapitre le week-end suivant. **Au lieu d'avoir deux chapitres par mois, on atteindra ainsi trois chapitres par mois**. C'est un peu bizarre, certes, et si les lecteurs sont perdus, je reviendrais à la publication régulière mise en place précédemment.** J'espère que ce changement vous fait plaisir...**

Suite à cette modification, le chapitre 6 sera mis en ligne le **09/03/2014** (au lieu du 16/03/2014 initialement prévu)

Beaucoup de nouveautés sont prévues. **Restez fidèles !**

**Reviews ? Favs ? Follows ?**

A très bientôt...


	6. La vie à travers la grille du placard

**Hello tout le monde !**

Grâce au changement de rythme de parutions, voici le chapitre 6 avec une semaine d'avance sur le programme d'origine. **Le récit alterné prend fin.** Ça devrait satisfaire les fans de Severus ainsi que les fans d'Harry.

Que se passe-t-il dans ce chapitre ? Je vous laisse le lire.

**Enjoy and Reviews...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : A travers la grille d'aération du placard**

Les cris provenant du salon ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était le quatrième professeur qui quittait la maison des Dursley, et tout ça en moins de trois semaines…

« J'en ai assez ! Votre fils n'écoute rien, il fait des caprices et il ne veut clairement pas apprendre.

- Le problème doit venir de vous, très chère madame. »

Pétunia était remonté. C'était la quatrième personne qui se plaignait de son fils merveilleusement parfait, le monde était-il rempli d'incapables ?

« Mon fils est un adorable garçon, malheureusement trop incompris par des incompétents dans votre genre ! »

La femme sembla s'étouffer.

« Moi ? Incompétente ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! Savez-vous à qui vous parlez, madame Dursley ?

- Parfaitement, je parle à une idiote. »

Il était midi et c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Pétunia avait cuisiné toute la matinée et son fils faisait honneur à son plat. Il s'empiffrait, engloutissant chaque bouchée comme s'il pouvait être potentiellement privé de nourriture pendant un très long moment.

Vernon était à son travail et c'était donc à sa femme de régler le problème. Habituellement, c'était Vernon qui traitait ce genre d'affaires. Et Pétunia désespérait… S'il avait été là, tout aurait été plus simple.

« Attendons donc que mon mari revienne…

- Il en est hors de question ! »

La future ex-tutrice de Dudley enfila son manteau, attrapa sa valise d'une main et son parapluie de l'autre.

« J'ai été payée hier et j'estime que mon travail parmi vous est terminé. Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus dans cette famille de dégénérés… Et vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger ! »

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Pétunia, désemparée, se précipita derrière elle pour la retenir.

« S'il vous plait, il s'agit sûrement d'un malentendu…

- Certainement pas. »

Pétunia rattrapa la femme par la manche et elle l'obligea à se tourner vers elle.

« Que dira mon mari ? implora Pétunia.

- Ce sont vos affaires. Vous devriez sérieusement songer à éduquer votre fils, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Au revoir, madame Dursley. »

Et la porte d'entrée claqua violemment. Pétunia pinça ses lèvres et releva la tête. Elle avait bien fait de la laisser partir, cette femme était une horrible tortionnaire. Qui pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'elle ne maltraitait pas son cher petit Dudlynouchet chéri ? Elle expliquerait cela à Vernon et il serait d'accord avec elle. Tout allait bien… Il suffirait de chercher un autre professeur.

En ce moment, ses colères étaient bien moins fréquentes et ça affirmait ce que Pétunia craignait depuis plusieurs années. C'était Harry Potter et ses bizarreries qui transformaient Vernon en monstre. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme à la maison depuis qu'il était enfermé plusieurs jours de suites dans son placard. Et ce constat chagrinait Pétunia… Non pas qu'elle l'aimait, ça non. Mais elle se demandait sérieusement comment un si petit enfant pouvait bouleverser à ce point une famille correcte comme la sienne… Y avait-il un gène malsain qui corrompait tous les descendants de la famille Potter ? Cela semblait absurde, mais pourtant, Pétunia commençait à le croire.

Elle soupira longuement et elle alla rejoindre son fils à la table. Elle était passée devant le placard sans y jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Harry Potter était une vérité qu'elle préférait oublier pour le moment. Après tout, maintenant que le gamin ne travaillait plus dans la maison, il avait moins besoin de manger. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais devoir ouvrir cette porte et ne plus jamais repenser à son neveu. Jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter regardait la scène à travers la petite grille d'aération qui avait été posée sur la porte de son placard. Quand la porte claqua brutalement, il estima que le spectacle était terminé et il s'allongea sur son petit matelas miteux. Puis il ferma les yeux et il repensa aux dernières semaines qui s'étaient écoulées.

Depuis que Dudley prenait des cours à domicile, sa vie avait radicalement changée. Au début, il avait été content de pouvoir rester toute la journée dans son lit sans avoir à servir de boniche à la famille qui le haïssait. Cela signifiait des heures de repos gratuites, plus d'humiliations à longueur de journée et surtout, plus de coups injustifiés qu'il n'avait même pas mérités.

La première semaine, il l'avait passé à dormir longuement le matin, puis à dessiner sur ses feuilles toutes neuves et à jouer avec un vieux nounours de Dudley qui était devenu le sien. Pour lui, c'était la liberté de faire enfin ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait.

Malheureusement, la réalité le rattrapa… Il était bien évidemment hors de question que « le bâtard », comme le surnommait méchamment Vernon, soit découvert. Alors, Harry était enfermé du matin au soir et du soir au matin. Les seuls jours où il pouvait espérer mettre le nez dehors, c'était lors des jours de congés du professeur particulier, le mercredi après-midi ou le dimanche. Et uniquement s'il décidait de sortir lui-aussi.

Inutile de préciser que le placard devint rapidement étouffant. Harry manquait constamment d'air et il désirait plus que tout respirer à plein poumons l'air extérieur, comme quand il devait laver les carreaux. Il aurait échangé tout ce qu'il avait, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, contre un grand bol d'air. Il aurait bien lavé les carreaux dix jours de suite sans avoir à manger. Mais il ne pouvait plus sortir… C'était sa nouvelle réalité.

De plus, son hygiène était déplorable et il manquait trop rapidement de nourriture. Pétunia ouvrait le placard environ deux fois dans la journée pour lui balancer une assiette de viande, un gros morceau de pain rassit et une petite bouteille d'eau. Ça devait lui suffire pour toute la journée, ainsi qu'une éponge mouillée et une unique feuille de papier toilette. Surtout, ne pas gâcher de bonnes choses pour le garçon dans le placard. C'était la loi la plus importante de cette maison, et Harry ne l'oubliait pas.

Pour uriner, Vernon lui avait gentiment offert un vieux bocal de confiture. Mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait bon cœur, d'après lui.

Harry faisait ses besoins dans le bocal qui se remplissait bien trop vite… Le seul moment où il pouvait le vider, c'était deux fois par semaine, quand il avait la possibilité de se débarbouiller à l'eau froide dans le lavabo.

Autant dire qu'Harry avait dû imaginer plusieurs ruses pour faire ses besoins sans utiliser le bocal, au cas où ce dernier serait rempli trop rapidement. Il avait sacrifié son maigre oreiller, qui absorbait bien le liquide, et qui lui permettait de préserver son précieux bocal.

De plus, le manque d'occupation était un véritable problème, car les réserves de feuilles blanches baissaient à vue d'œil. Bientôt, Harry dû couper les feuilles en quatre et il faisait des dessins minuscules afin de garder des feuilles presque vierges. Harry avait abandonné l'idée d'apprendre à lire tout seul, car le manuel scolaire qu'il avait réussi à piquer à son cousin était trop difficile à déchiffrer. Il avait manqué de se faire tuer pour apprendre à lire, et il était incapable d'utiliser ce livre. Peut-être que les Dursley avaient raison ? Peut-être était-il trop bête pour cela ?

Harry avait décidé de s'occuper en observant la famille Dursley à travers la grille d'aération du placard. C'était une activité plate et inintéressante, mais parfois, les professeurs de Dudley décidaient de partir. Alors il assistait à un véritable feuilleton qui l'occupait pendant de longues heures. Piètre occupation, mais c'était une des meilleures choses qu'il avait en sa disposition…

C'était la nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter. Gardé enfermé dans un placard étouffant pendant des jours entiers, et ne surtout jamais être vu. Jamais…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus grogna. Il trébucha une énième fois, puis il se rattrapa à la barre de sécurité. Saleté de bus !

Le Magicobus était réputé pour sa vitesse, oui. Mais à quel prix ? Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter Dumbledore et ne jamais monter dans ce bus. De toutes les manières, les idées de Dumbledore étaient toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres… C'était un fait scientifiquement prouvé. Tout le monde savait ça.

Le Magicobus reliait Pré-au-Lard et le Centre de Londre en moins de deux heures. C'était admirable, car Pré-au-Lard était assez éloigné de Londres. Mais tout était explicable scientifiquement…

Premièrement, Ernie, le conducteur, était tout simplement fou à lier. Il roulait à une vitesse moyenne de 150 km/h. C'était une vitesse déjà notable pour une voiture, mais pour un bus, c'était carrément dangereux.

Il slalomait entre les voitures, provoquant de nombreux coups de klaxons, et il ne tenait absolument pas compte des panneaux de signalisation. Si la conduite était limitée à 70 km/h, il roulait à 110 km/h. Et c'était à peu près sa vitesse la plus lente. Inutile de dire qu'il ne tenait absolument pas compte des feux de circulation. Il prenait peut-être ça pour des sortes de décorations modernes ?

Un coup de frein et Severus parti la tête la première, bousculant une vieille dame au passage. Il avait envie de vomir… Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour s'abaisser à s'excuser. Non, tout de même pas. Il la fusilla de son regard le plus meurtrier.

« Vous avez acheté un ticket qui vous offre une boisson chaude… »

Stanley était un jeune garçon insupportable qui passait entre les clients pour leur offrir divers services tous plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres. Il avait proposé à un adolescent de lui fournir une brosse à dent. Trouvait-il son haleine insupportable ? Tellement ridicule que ça devenait risible.

Severus esquissa un rictus mauvais. Si personne n'était assez malin pour le remettre à sa place, il s'en chargerait.

« La boisson chaude est offerte, vraiment ? répliqua-t-il. Vous ne demandez même pas une livre en dédommagement ? Ou alors cela vous fait-il plaisir de nettoyer gratuitement les tâches de café ? Seriez-vous une sorte de masochiste frustré ? »

Stanley plissa son front, étonné. Il cherchait la signification de cette raillerie, mais ne la trouvant pas, il sourit à pleine dent et déclara :

« Vous ne désirez donc rien pour le moment ? Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage. »

Et il s'approcha de la vieille dame pour lui proposer des bouchons d'oreille. Severus leva un sourcil désespéré, puis il s'agrippa au siège devant lui pour ne pas tomber une sixième fois.

Et dire que des gens payaient pour un service pareil ! Ce n'était pas un bus, à ce niveau, ça s'appelait plutôt une montagne-russe.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je m'appelle Amy, j'ai dix-neuf ans et je cherche un travail. »

C'était la sixième candidate que les Dursley auditionnaient, en ce jour. Avec le drame des précédents précepteurs de Dudley, tous les candidats potentiels avaient disparus. Ils se retrouvaient donc à auditionner pendant de longues heures des gens qui portaient la qualification de professeur comme Pétunia portait celle de reine d'Angleterre.

Vernon soupçonnait le bouche-à-oreille des réseaux d'instituteurs privés d'avoir fait circuler une mauvaise image de leur fils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils était mis à l'écart. Tous les professeurs auraient dû faire la queue à leur porte pour avoir la chance d'enseigner à un petit garçon aussi formidable que Dudley. Tant pis, il y aurait forcément un bon professeur qui n'aura pas eu vent de ces mauvaises expériences… Il lui suffisait d'attendre.

« Quelles sont vos motivations ? demanda prudemment Pétunia.

- Le contact avec l'enfant, bien sûr. »

On sentait dans sa voix qu'elle cherchait désespérément à plaire, quitte à raconter n'importe quoi. Elle devait errer de petits-boulots en petits-boulots, sans trouver d'employeurs fixes. C'était le genre de fille à accepter de récurer les chiottes contre quelques livres.

Pathétique, pensa Vernon avec dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous avez le potentiel suffisent ? grogna ce dernier. »

Il en avait assez des mièvreries de cette cruche, il était temps qu'elle parte. C'était à lui d'entrer en scène, sa femme avait posé suffisamment de questions préliminaires.

« Comment ça ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Notre fils est très particulier. En plus d'être très intelligent et remplit de curiosité, il a une façon de penser particulièrement mature que les professeurs avant vous n'ont pas compris. Nous avons une liste d'attente très longue, les professeurs s'agglutinent à notre porte pour avoir la chance unique d'enseigner à un enfant aussi subtil que le nôtre. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous avez le potentiel suffisant pour enseigner à notre cher petit Dudley ?

- Je ne savais pas… s'excusa la femme. »

Vernon grogna. Mentalement, il la raya de la liste des professeurs potentiels. Il était hors de question que son fils hérite de cette imbécile ! Il chercherait le temps qu'il fallait, il avait pris des jours de congés pour ça, mais il trouverait un professeur convenable.

« Avez-vous déjà enseigné ? demanda innocemment Pétunia.

- Non, répondit honnêtement Amy. »

Voyant qu'elle perdait l'attention du couple, elle se rattrapa :

« Mais j'adore les enfants. Et j'ai aidé mon petit-frère pour ses devoirs durant de nombreuses années…

- Comparez-vous mon fils à votre frère ? cracha Vernon avec un dégoût prononcé. »

S'en était trop ! Son merveilleux petit Dudley comparé à un gosse banal qui était suffisamment incompétent pour demander de l'aide à sa sœur. Pétunia sentait aussi l'absurdité de ses propos car elle se redressa et pinça les lèvres, comme elle le faisait quand elle était contrariée.

« Non non, répondit Amy avec affolement. Enfin si, mais…

- Sortez ! hurla Vernon. »

Amy se leva avec précipitation, effrayée, mais elle demanda courageusement :

« Voulez-vous mon numéro de téléphone ?

- DEHORS ! beugla Vernon, le visage écarlate. »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte, et Pétunia eu le temps de lui glisser :

« C'est inutile, on ne vous rappellera pas. »

Puis Vernon la poussa hors de la maison sans ménagement. La porte claqua violemment et le silence s'installa.

Pétunia restait derrière son mari, à côté des escaliers. Dudley, alerté par le bruit, avait sorti la tête de sa chambre. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre pour tuer des monstres virtuels quand Vernon grommela :

« Le monde est rempli d'incapable… »

Et il secoua la tête, demandant à Pétunia ce qu'elle avait préparé pour le déjeuner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était content de ne pas être à la place de la jeune femme. Il l'aimait bien, lui, cette Amy. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas à lui de choisir et il se contentait d'observer.

Il s'enroula dans ses couvertures, se demandant si Pétunia allait enfin penser à lui. Cela faisait environ dix-neuf heures qu'elle avait oublié que son neveu devait manger, lui-aussi. Elle avait également oublié jusqu'à son existence, puisque la porte du placard restait définitivement close.

Harry avait besoin de se débarbouiller, il avait envie de faire pipi et il avait vraiment très faim. Roulé en boule, il pleurait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pleurait. Il n'était pas si malheureux que ça… Sa vie s'était améliorée, en un point. Il n'avait plus mal nulle part. Il ne sursautait plus au moindre bruit, il ne craignait plus son oncle et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Seulement, Harry ne voulait rien faire. Ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, c'était sortir. Même si cela était synonyme de hurlements, de critiques dégoutées, de menaces et de coups. Il voulait voir la lumière, il voulait respirer, il voulait vivre…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus regarda avec étonnement la jeune femme qui quittait précipitamment la maison du quatre Privet Drive en pleurant. Où Dumbledore l'avait-il encore envoyé ?

Après être arrivé jusqu'au centre de Londres, non sans peine, Severus avait pris différents bus jusqu'à Little Wighning. Puis il avait marché, s'était perdu, et était arrivé presque par miracle dans cette petite rue.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il entendait des cris provenant de la maison. Et la femme avait jailli, courant le plus rapidement possible hors de la maison. Elle était passée devant lui, et elle était partit en courant sans explications. Severus avait décidé de rester encore quelques minutes en observations.

La rue était calme, à part les cris provenant de cette maison. Toutes les maisons du quartier se ressemblaient, il n'y avait vraiment aucune originalité. Une voisine, qui logeait dans la maison d'en face, passait son temps à regarder la rue. Le nez collé contre la vitre, elle regardait les allées et venues de ses voisins. C'était sûrement la fouineuse du quartier. Severus la plaça dans la même catégorie que la concierge de son immeuble.

La rue était désespérante de normalité. Et, après le départ précipité de la jeune femme, la maison du numéro quatre ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Severus voyait à travers le rideau voilé la famille qui déjeunait. Ils étaient trois, d'après les silhouettes. Le papa, un homme à la corpulence conséquente, la maman, une femme grande et fine, et l'enfant, qui aurait besoin d'un bon régime minceur.

Severus imagina que c'était impoli d'interrompre cette famille pendant leur repas, et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir s'excuser pour le dérangement. Alors, il s'appuya contre le bas muret qui délimitait la propriété de la rue, et il sortit un livre qui dépassait de sa poche. « Hybrides d'Ophrys du bassin méditerranéen », disait le titre. Sur la couverture, on pouvait voir une photo d'orchidée.

Severus adorait la botanique. Jeune, il était très doué à l'école et il était souvent le premier dans tous ses cours. Les études étaient son refuge, il échappait ainsi à la pression de sa situation familiale. Combien de fois avait-il chipé un livre à la bibliothèque de l'école pour le lire en cachette sous ses draps ?

Lily désapprouvait sérieusement son comportement, même si elle savait que son ami ne pouvait pas s'acheter des livres, et elle inventait des tas de prétextes pour lui offrir des livres. Son anniversaire, bien sûr, et les fêtes classiques comme Noël, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Pâques, la Saint-Valentin… Mais aussi toutes sortes de commémorations idiotes comme la date de leur première rencontre, la date où ils avaient réussi à piéger Pétunia dans les toilettes pendant plus de deux heures, la date où Tobias n'avait pas absorbé la moindre goutte d'alcool, la date où ils avaient sauvés un chaton de la noyade…

Au collège, Severus avait fait une demande pour intégrer les classes privilégiées, réservées aux meilleurs élèves. C'est comme ça qu'il accéda à plusieurs classes supplémentaires. Le chant ou l'art appliqué étaient de véritables tortures pour lui, mais il savourait les leçons de latin et de grec ancien. Il pouvait passer des heures à étudier les déclinaisons latines ou l'alphabet grec. Ces langues étaient oubliées et les autres élèves de sa classe ne comprenaient pas l'importance de les maîtriser. Mais lui, il savait.

Peu à peu, il chercha à appliquer ses nouveaux savoirs dans la vie quotidienne. D'abord, il décida de comprendre les noms de maladies et les noms encore plus complexes de leur remède. Il décomposa l'étymologie des noms de dinosaures, d'insectes rares ou de poissons. Et il apprit par cœur les noms des plantes.

Lily l'aida, avec l'aide de ses parents, à planter quelques graines dans un coin du jardin des Rogue. Eileen les aida. Elle n'arrivait pas à protéger son fils, mais elle ne s'opposerait jamais à son bonheur. Alors elle les aidait quand Tobias désertait la maison pendant des heures pour noyer son chômage dans un verre d'alcool fort.

Jour après jour, mois après mois, le jardin prenait forme. C'était le refuge de Severus, son sanctuaire, son havre de paix. Il y venait quand son père devenait violent, ou tout simplement pour y lire un livre.

C'est comme ça que sa passion pour la botanique vit le jour. Et elle persistait, de nombreuses années plus tard. Severus se disait souvent que s'il n'avait pas suivi le Lord, il aurait étudié la botanique et il en aurait fait son métier. Mais il avait suivi le Lord et sa vie avait été gâchée…

Severus soupira longuement en rangeant son livre dans sa poche. Dans la maison du quatre Privet Drive, les choses avaient bougées. La famille avait fini de manger et il c'était le moment idéal pour sonner à la porte. Severus s'avança vers le perron, il se redressa et ferma son visage. Puis il appuya sur la sonnette.

* * *

**C'est terminé pour le moment...**

Alors, ça vous a plu ? La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, est-elle meilleure ou pas ? Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Moi je pense qu'il était plus "heureux", avant. Il n'est jamais sortit de chez les Dursley, il n'a jamais vraiment été libre. Mais je pense que la liberté, même partielle, est préférable à l'enfermement. Avez-vous remarqué qu'Harry est dans une sorte de prison, comme Severus l'a été quelques chapitres auparavant ? Je trouve cette situation intéressante, du moins, pour la suite. La scène du Magicobus m'a beaucoup amusé dans mon écriture. J'espère qu'elle vous a amusé aussi.

Dans le chapitre suivant, **Vernon auditionne Severus**, **Severus est confronté à Pétunia** qu'il reconnaît, et **Harry observe** tout par la grille de son placard. **Première rencontre entre Severus et Harry**, même s'ils ne se connaissent pas encore. Séparés par une porte sous l'escalier, ils sont plus proches que jamais mais à la fois très loin. **Le mystère du placard** va commencer... Severus est un homme intelligent, il va comprendre que cette famille n'est pas si normale qu'elle en a l'air.

Publication prévue le **23/03/2014**.

Je vous dit à bientôt, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours sympathique à lire.

Merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité. Ceux qui aiment particulièrement une fanfiction Harry/Severus Mentor peuvent me laisser les références dans les Reviews, je suis en manque de lecture en ce moment.

A très bientôt !


End file.
